Geisha!
by Septaaa
Summary: CHAPTER 10 Update ! no summary langsung aja dibaca oiya part ini NCan Chanbaek - - .. PAIR KAIDO / KAISOO WITH BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK AND TAORIS/KRISTAO - EXO FIC!
1. Chapter 1

**GEISHA**

**.**

**CAST**

**KIM JONGIN – KAI**

**DO KYUNSOO **

**AND EXO MEMBER**

**.**

**PAIR **

**KAIDO / KAISOO **

**AND OTHER COUPLE^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**What do you think about geisha?**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**KAI & D.O belong to SM! But story is mine!**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEFT! IT'S YAOI! NON-BAKU! TYPO(S)!**

**BACA JUGA A/N DI AKHIR CERITA**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG!**

**KIM JONGIN **

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi serta mempunyai kulit berwarna tan. Namja yang tidak pernah mengakui kedua orang tuanya. namja yang di buang oleh kedua orang tuanya karna faktor ekonomi semata. Besar di Korea bersama orang tua angkat. Membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang licik. Menyukai uang~ karna menurutnya uang bisa membeli segalanya bahkan 'kebahagiaan' .

Saat kedua orang tua kandungnya sukses di Japan. Mereka menginginkan Jonginya kembali. Tentu saja Kai/Jongin menyetujuinya dengan alasan….. 'Uang'

.

**Do Kyungsoo **

Namja bermata bulat sempurna. Bibir kissable menggoda serta pipi chubby menggemaskan. Satu-satunya pewaris Do restaurant. Resto ter-apik di Korea selatan, berbagai cabang telah menyebar di penjuru dunia. Namun di balik kesuksesan ada juga yang 'iri' bukan?

Namja bermata bulat itu di culik serta di buang ke Tokyo, Japan. Di jadikan male of 'GEISHA' atau kita bisa menyebutnya TAIKOMOCHI (sebutan untuk geisha lelaki). Setiap hari mendapat perlakuan tak layak di asrama para geisha. Tugas geisha hanya menghibur. Dalam arti menyajikan talentanya. Naas bagi Kyungsoo. Karna ia juga di jadikan pemuas nafsu 'om gay' hanya melakukan blowjob. Tidak untuk main sex. Beruntung karna peraturan asrama melarang itu.

**CHAPTER 1!**

**.**

**KIM JONGIN POV!**

**.**

Ku pandangi sekelilingku. Menjijikan. Apa harus acara wisuda di hadiri kedua orang tua serta memeluknya? Menangis sesenggukan di bahunya? Cih! Persetan dengan itu semua…

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ruang ganti. Melepas secara paksa semua seragam berwarna putih-hitam yang sedari tadi melekat sempurna di tubuhku. Membuat siapa saja benar-benar jengah.

"Jongin-ah apa nanti kau akan meneruskan usaha Cho Corporation?" seorang yeoja menatap berbinar kearahku. Menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Ku acuhkan yeoja itu dengan membuang muka sombong. "ck sombong" umpatnya yang membuatku menyeringai kecil.

Cho Corporation? Itu adalah nama perusahaan milik keluarga CHO yang dulu mengadopsiku dan dengan seenak jidat mengganti margaku dengan CHO JONGIN. kalau bukan karna kaya aku tak sudi berada di keluarga itu. oh~ dan jangan pikir aku akan terus menggunakan nama CHO JONGIN karna bisa di pastikan sebentar lagi aku akan kembali menjadi KIM JONGIN!

.

Kedua orang tua angkatku menatapku tak rela. Yang membuatku muak adalah mengapa mereka menangis. Baiklah~ aku memang satu-satunya namja di keluarga ini tetapi ayolah di sisi ujung hatiku, aku juga ingin menemuai kedua orang tua kandungku.

"apa kau sudah mantap meninggalkan kami nak?

"ne appa"

"hah~ kami merelakanmu~ dan kembalilah ke appa sesering yang kau mau. Karna pintu ini selalu terbuka untukmu" aku menyeringai kecil mendengar akhir kalimat yang di lantunkan dengan sempurna oleh namja paruh baya dan berpipi tirus itu.

"ne~"

.

_**Narita Airport Tokyo, Japan**_

Ku dorong secara perlahan troli yang bermuat kedua koperku sekaligus. Ku edarkan pandanganku. Mencari sosok yang di jelaskan 'appaku' melalui kontak telepon. Ku kibaskan secarik kertas yang tadinya lusuh. _namja berpakaian bodyguard dengan kode di punggung 1909. _Ketemu! Pekikku dalam hatimenyadari sosok bodyguard dengan kode 1909.

"0996" ucapku saat berpapasan denganya. Seolah mengerti orang itu hanya menatapku dengan tatapan 'ikuti-aku'. Kekagumanku muncul saat ini. "appa memang mendidik bodyguard sekaligus" gumamku senang.

.

.

"you're welcome, son" seorang namja paruh baya mengembangkan kedua tanganya keatas. Menyambut kedatanganku. Ku lihat sekelilingku rumah megah dengan gedung tinggi yang belum kupastikan apa itu.

"ah~ bogoshiopo" aku tersenyum licik mendengar ucapanya. Rindu katanya? Cih.

"ayo masuk nak" tuntunya. Dan aku hanya mengekor di belakangnya. Ku tatap sekelilingku lagi. Rumah berwarna gold ini lebih sempurna dari pada rumah keluarga CHO. Aku kembali menyeringai menatap apa yang ada di depanku. Menggiurkan.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**ANYEONG CHINGU^^**

Septaaa back bawa FF baru. Sbenernya buat alih-perhatian di **'Arbitrage'** soalnya FANART yang menjadi inspirasiku sudah ada yang buat FFnya yah walau beda cerita. Tapi saya ngerasa gak enak u.u *hug*

Dan demi keamanan kesaudaraan(?) saya mengharapkan chingu sekalian menyarankan **JUDUL** pengganti **Arbitrage**. Soalnya itu judulnya aja yang aku ubah. Haha

Aku ada beberapa judul juga sih. Kayak **CROSS **mungkin. Bagus gak? Kalo bagus TOLONG REVIEW CHINGU! Ini demi kelangsungan FF saya yang **Arbitrage **itu.

**SO. GIVE ME REVIEW AND IDEA! PLIES! SEMUA IDE PEMIKIRAN READERS SAYA TERIMA!**

**AYOOOOO REVIEW! SEPTAAA DOAIN YANG REVIEW TAMBAH CANTIK / GANTENG :* **

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Ah~ aku makin terkesima memandangi sekelilingku. Lihat~ bahkan guci emas bertengger di salah satu pintu masuk. Ck! pasti lebih menguntungkan dari pada menjadi anak keluarga CHO.

"oh~ son~ Bogoshiopo" kini seorang yeoja paruh baya yang mengembangkan tanganya. Kulihat tadi ia masih membaca Koran sebelum mengetahui kedatanganku. dengan senyum mengembang ia menyambutku. Apa dia ibuku? Hah~ kenapa aku lupa wajah ibu kandungku sendiri?

Yeoja itu kini memelukku memberi kehangatan serta mengelus rambutku. Aish ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"ayo~ son, come on! Eomma sudah memasak untukmu!" yeoja itu –yang menyebut dirinya sebagai ibuku- oke, mungkin memang ibuku. Kini menyeretku untuk ke meja makan.

Luas, nyaman. Aku suka tempat makanya. Sungguh nyaman. Dengan ruangan yang kedap suara dengan rasa nyaman yang di berikan oleh AC membuatnya terasa seperti di resto.

"ayo duduk sini son," Ibuku menarik satu kursi tepat di sampingnya. Sedangkan ayahku –namja paruh baya- kini duduk sendiri di depan kami –aku dan ibuku-. Biar ku jelaskan~ jadi meja makanya membundar. Disisi kiri aku dan ibuku. Dan disisi kanan ayahku. Sudah jelas?

Seorang maid ah beberapa maid tengah berjalan tergopoh menyadari ibuku kini memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Aku suka sekali tatapan ibuku yang angkuh. Hey~ dan aku suka dengan maidnya yang menggunakan seragam cosplay yang terlihat err sexy. Tapi sayang~ mereka bukan levelku.

Acara makan sudah di mulai dengan khitmat. Baiklah ini terlalu berlebihan. Yang jelas hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang menginstrupsi keheningan kali ini.

.

"son~ istirahatlah. Kamarmu ada di sebelah sana." kini Ayahku angkat bicara setelah makan usai tentunya. Dengan tundukan sekilas aku melangkah menjauh menuju kamar pribadiku.

CKLEK

Ruangan besar masih dengan nuansa gold. Dengan televisi flat bertengger apik di sudut ruangan serta PS3 di bawahnya. Aku menyeringai kecil, tau saja mereka tentang aku yang menyukai game. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lemari yang kini sudah tertata rapi dengan pakaianku yang aku bawa tadi. Hm~ cepat sekali mereka menatanya.

Baiklah aku cukup pening~ kurebahkan tubuhku di ranjang yang empuk ini. Rasa nyaman menyelubungi alam bawah sadarku dan sedikit demi sedikit kantuk sudah merajai mataku.

**END** KIM JONGIN POV!

**oOKAISOOo**

Normal Point of View~

.

**Kyoto street, Japan **

Okiya~ sebuah gedung asrama geisha bernuansa klasik. Dengan rumah teh di sebelahnya. Di mana malam ini tengah ramai dengan pengunjung.

Seorang namja bermata bulat tengah di poles oleh yeoja paruh baya di depanya. Dengan sedikit bergurau tentunya. Sepertinya namja bermata bulat itu nyaman berada di dekat yeoja paruh baya yang memolesnya.

"Kyungsoo~ah kenapa kau imut sekali? Kau lebih pantas jadi wanita" ucap yeoja paruh baya itu dengan aksen bahasa Korea yang buruk. Merasa mendapat hinaan namja bermata bulat yang di ketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu kini mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Yang tentu saja disambut oleh lipstick merah yang diarahkan yeoja paruh baya itu.

"aku heran~ kenapa hanya kau yang baik disini 'wanita tua'?" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan sedikit menekan kalimatnya di akhir. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum sekilas dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya lagi -Memoles wajah Kyungsoo-.

"tarik nafasmu dalam-dalam Kyungsoo" titah yeoja itu. sang empu yang mendengar hanya mengangguk mengerti. Segera ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Menahannya agak sesak. Sungguh ia sangat membenci ini.

"eung~ kenapa harus eng sesusah ini sih?" ucap Kyungsoo yang masih menahan nafasnya yang mulai terengah. Ia membenci ini. Benci saat kain tebal melilit diperutnya. Benci saat kain kasar bertengger di bahunya. Sangat benci~ seharusnya yang merasakan ini para wanita. Bukan dia~

"yak! Good! Bahkan kamu terlihat lebih cantik dari seorang bidadari~ haha" tawa jenaka yang muncul dari yeoja paruh baya itu di selingi nafas lega Kyungsoo~ itu artinya semua sudah selesai~ dan kini Kyungsoo harus menahan rasa muaknya karna berpakaian layak geisha~ oh! Dia memang geisha.

Dengan di tuntun para hobae. Kini Kyungsoo memasuki rumah teh. Duduk di stage panggung. Dengan mic di depanya. Ia memulai melantunkan syair lagu Jepang yang indah. Dan satu-satunya yang dia hafal.

Dakara ima, aini yuku sou kimetanda ..

(jadi sekarang aku pergi menemuimu sudah kuputuskan begitu)

Poketto no,

(lagu di kantung ini)

kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai,

(aku ingin kau benar mendengarnya)

Sotto boryu-mu wo agete,

(perlahan ku tinggikan volume, memastikan kau melihatku)

-Song : YUI – Godd bye days -

..

Dengan penuh penghayatan Kyungsoo menyanyikanya. Membuat siapa saja terjatuh dalam alunan syairnya. Namun~ sekelompok Yakuza tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Dengan sesekali menatap Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai.

TAP

TAP

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menuruni tangga stage panggung itu. ia sebal karna kain tebal itu selalu membuatnya tidak leluasa untuk sekedar berjalan.

Para hobae yang menuntunnya sudah menunggu di bawah panggung. Menuntun kembali Kyungsoo untuk menuju bilik ruangan dimana ia harus melayani para tamunya. Satu hal yang selalu menjadi doa Kyungsoo. "semoga tidak lelaki lajang" sudah cukup satu kali ia melaksanakan blowjob dan satu kali itu pula ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukanya. Itu sangat menjijikan.

SREK~ di buka-nya penghalang bilik dengan menggeser berlawan arah. Menampakan satu namja tampan dengan balutan kemeja rapi berwarna putih. Tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo yang membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"hm~ siapa namamu cantik?" ucapnya dengan bahasa Jepang yang sebenarnya tidak dimengerti oleh Kyungsoo sama sekali.

"I'm sorry. You can speak English? Dan oh~ aku ini lelaki dan aku tidak cantik" umpat Kyungsoo dengan bahas inggrisnya (anggap saja pake bahasa inggris ya readers xD)

"haha aku pikir kamu lelaki cantik" ucapnya bergurau berusaha mencairkan suasana agar lebih nyaman.

"hah~ terserah apa yang anda ucapkan" Kyungsoo mempoutka bibirnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Membuat lelaki di depanya kini makin terlena.

"oh fuck! Bagaimana kau bisa secantik ini?"

.

Tamu tadi benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo jengah. Untung hanya menyewa Kyungsso 30 menit dengan tarif 80.000 yen (Rp. 8,6 juta) bisa di bayangkan bukan betapa mahal setiap menitnya hanya untuk memandang wajah Kyungsoo.

SREK~ bilik kedua yang harus Kyungsoo temui sudah ia buka. Menampakan segerombol ah tepatnya 4 namja dewasa sedang menatapnya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak karuan~ was-was jika terjadi hal yang paling di benci Kyungsoo.

Dengan langkah gusar Kyungsoo memasuki bilik itu dengan sedikit menunduk.

"hai manis~" dengan kurang aja satu dari empat namja itu mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Segera ia tepis tangan kurang ajar itu dari dagunya.

"ck! sombong!. Layani kami manis~"

Oh Shit! Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Sial! Sungguh sial~ ia benar-benar tidak mau melakukanya. Tidak sudi bodoh! Ck! Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya mengumpat.

Bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo berpikir untuk mencari cara melepaskan diri tanpa sepengetahuan namja-namja brengsek ini.

"tentu~ tunggu dulu. Aku panggil maid dulu untuk membawakan sex toys untuk kalian" dengan senyum palsu Kyungsoo berjalan kearah pintu bilik. Kyungsoo tahu jika tidak semudah itu lepas.

Namja-namja itu hanya mengangguk sambil menyeringai. Kyungsoo mengerti bahwa kain belakangnya telah mereka pegang. Dengan satu hentakan pula~.

KREK~ Kyungsoo menarik secara paksa kain tebal yang melilit perutnya itu. dan dengan mengangkat kain bawahnya ia berlari menjauh.

Para namja yang masih kaget hanya mengumpat kesal dan membuat kericuhan~ di sekitar rumah teh.

Kyungsoo terus berlari menjauh menuju gedung belakang asrama. Menggedor-gedor gubug kecil di balik gedung asrama itu.

"mwo? Kyungsoo-ah?" ah ternyata itu tempat yeoja paruh baya yang merias Kyungsoo tadi.

**OOKAISOOo**

Kai menguap serta merenggangkan otot-otonya. Ia terbangun akibat dobrakan keras dari luar. Sebal juga mimpi indahnya di ganggu. Dengan gusar ia bangun dan mengambil handuknya untuk mandi.

Selesai mandi sebenarnya ia ingin bermain game. Namun seorang dari luar menginstrupsinya untuk menemuinya.

"jadi nak, kami tahu kau sudah dewasa~ dan kami akan membicarakan ini denganmu~ semoga kau menerimanya son~" ucap ayah Kai langsung menjurus kepermasalahan. Kai menyeringai kecil sambil begumam bahwa ayahnya mirip sekali denganya.

"Kami ini YAKUZA"

"Mwo?" Kai tersentak mendengar perkataan ayahnya. apa ia salah dengar? Tidak kan? Benarkah orang tuanya itu Yakuza?

"ne~ kami mafia nak. Dan kami mohon kau mengerti" kali ini ibu Kai yang berkata. Membuat Kai benar-benar frustasi. Apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih layak? Jika ia pernah berkata disini lebih baik dari pada berada di keluarga CHO mungkin saat inilah waktu paling tepat untuk meralatnya.

"jadi maukah kau bergabung dengan kami nak?"

Oh man! Fuck fuck! Kai mengumpat beberapa kali. Setelah orang tuanya berkata bahwa mereka adalah Yakuza saja ia belum bisa terima lalu sekarang? menyuruhnya untuk BERGABUNG? Oh shit!

**TBC**

Buahahah /ketawanistabarengKAI

Maaf buat readers yang nunggu Fic ini lama~ author lagi gak ada ide sih /plak dan author kira Fic ini gak ada yang minat. Eh ternyata malah banyak *hug* *author terharu*

Disini **KaiSoo**-nya ketemunya masih di chap lanjutan ya~ ntar kalau aku temuin sekarang pada demo alur kecepeten. Haha xD

Yah~ semoga aja kalian tidak kecewa dengan yang ini dan masih ingin memberi saya SEDEKAH berupa REVIEW lagi~

Dan senangnya saya karna ada author-author senior yang review fic abal ini /clingakclinguk

Satu lagi~ yang minta RATED M unjuk gigi /eh ini udah aku bikin RATED M loh /winkbarengD.O /ketawanistabarengKAI :) xD

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Dyakuro34-7**

**Ne~ mari kita lestarikan KAISOO /kibarbenderakaisoo. Sip! Ini sudah rated M kok^^**

**Jangan lupa review lagi ne~**

**.**

**Ryu jihyun**

**Haha emang~ iya ini udah lanjut chingu~ **

**Jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Wulandarydesy**

**Gomawo~ ne~ ini sudah panjang kan? Iya itu D.O udah pakai gaun geisha XD**

**Jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Guest**

**Ne~ gomwo~ jangan lupa review lagi ne~**

**.**

**Joy'ers312**

**Iya baru nih^^ /kibarbenderaKAISOO**

**Jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Kyungsoo's ANGLE**

**Iya ini sudah jadi rated M kok^^**

**Jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Reita**

**Haha~ ne~ poor Kyungsoo~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**ChoEunHye12**

**Wah~ ada author paporit aku waktu dulu masih suka repiuw sana-sini keke~ /cipokauthor /plak**

**Ne~ ini di lanjut kok^^ jeongmal ghamsahamnida eon. Udah mau baca fi cabal aku^^**

**Chu~ jangan lupa review lagi :* /plak**

**.**

**Kimhyunshi**

**Haha wajahnya Kyungsoo emang pas dibikin melankolis/plak. Tenang saj~ Kia bakal nolongin D.O umma kok^^**

**Soal judul ntu kagak jadi huahahah xD /ketawanista**

**Jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Pelangi Senja**

**Kyyaaaa ada author favorit aku yang baca + review Fi cabal ini :* sumpah! Senyum-senyum sendiri baca review-mu eon^^ hehe iya ini keluarga Kai udah aku jadiin YAKUZA atas saran senja eonni xD Semoga senja eon suka ya^^ **

**Jangan lupa review lagi eon~ chu~ :* **

**.**

**Chwyn**

**Haha aduh ketemu author favorit lagi /plak iya nih Kai emang pantes jadi bad guy xD wah makasih banget udah review fic abal ini~ **

**Jangan lupa review lagi^^ **

**.**

**Kaido loveydovey**

**Ne~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Fyeahkaido**

**Hehe mian ne~ iya ini sudah panjang kan?^^ **

**Jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Yoooona**

**Ne~ ini udah lanjut chingu^^ makasih bgt^^ **

**Jangan lupa review lagi~ chu~ :* xD **

**.**

**Numpangbaca**

**Yey! Kaisoo baru yey!/plak haha soal judul itu gak jadi kok /ketawanista xD **

**Jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**BLUEFIRE0805**

**Ne~ jangan lupa review lagi :) **

**.**

**Yuliafebry**

**Hahaha ne~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Maya D.O luhanni**

**Gomawo~ ini udah lanjut kok^^**

**Jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Kim Hyobin**

**Hahaha maaf ya Kai aku nistain /plak **

**Ne~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**AYOOOOO REVIEW! SEPTAAA DOAIN YANG REVIEW TAMBAH CANTIK / GANTENG :***

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAOI - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEFT!**

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

Dengan susah payah Kai berjalan kekamarnya. Memijat sedikit peningnya. Ia hanya tak habis pikir orang tuanya adalah seorang mafia. MAFIA yang dimana mencari uang dengan membunuh orang. memeras orang. oh shit! sebagaimana brengseknya Kai ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk memeras atau bahkan membunuh. Selama berada di keluarga Cho, ia di ajari bagaimana cara berpikir dengan logika yang sempurna. Bukan dengan fisik semata. Oke, mungkin sedikit licik karna Kai biasanya mengelabuhi orang dengan mempermainkan kata-katanya. Tapi itu wajar bukan?

Dengan satu kata Kai MENOLAK permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Lebih baik ia pulang ke Korea.

Sebuah ruangan besar nan pengap menyeruak. Dengan dihiasi berbagai kabel-kabel yang menggelantung ria. Sebuah mesin bekerja dengan teratur. Sebuah lorong masuk menyilaukan dengan cahaya putih dimana sosok namja dan yeoja tengah berjalan masuk.

Dengan badan yang bergetar mereka –namja dan yeoja- menemui pakar dibalik semua ini. Dibalik ruangan besar ini. Dibalik mesin-mesin yang berjalan dimana ada sang pakar yang mengontrolnya.

"Maaf~ boleh kita meminta bantuanmu?" ucap namja dan yeoja itu dengan aksen bahasa Jepang yang sangat kental sambil tubuhnya bergetar.

"Apa?"

"Anak kami~ anak kami tidak menuruti kemauan kami~ bisakah kau menolong kami?" ucap namja itu yang diketahui adalah ayah Kai. Dengan di dampingi yeoja disebelahnya –ibu Kai-

"Oh~" sang pakar mulai turun dari tangga yang selama ini menutupi aktivitasnya. Siluet sang pakar mulai nampak. Betapa terkejutnya kedua orangtua Kai menatap bentuk tubuh cebol dari sang pakar. Mereka tak habis pikir selama ini orang-orang menakutinya karna suaranya yang mengerikan. Tetapi nyatanya? Suara lebih menipu dari fisiknya.

"Aku bisa membantu kalian~ kebetulan sekali aku baru saja menciptakan mesin pengendali tubuh," ucap sang pakar sambil membuka tudung putih yang menutupi mesin besar dengan tempat duduk menjulang serta berbagai bagan di setiap sisinya.

"Apa seperti hipnotis?" Tanya ayah Kai hati-hati.

"Yah~ seperti itulah~ namun, ini bisa bekerja dengan baik dan lebih modern karena bagi siapa yang terhipnotis ia masih bisa berpikir dengan normal tetapi fisiknya terkadang tidak menuruti pikiranya. Seperti jika kalian menyuruh anakmu mati maka anakmu akan melakukanya walau sebenarnya pikiranya tidak menginginkan itu" ucap sang pakar panjang lebar yang hanya di respon dengan gidikan ngeri oleh sepasang sejoli itu.

"Ah~ tapi kita tidak ingin menyuruh anak kami mati~ jadi bagaimana dan berapa lama cara itu bekerja?"

"Tidak lama~ hanya satu hari penuh. Namun efeknya luar biasa bukan?"

"Mwo? Cuma sehari? Apa tidak bisa lebih lama?"

"Tidak! Jika kalian ingin lebih lama. Maka yang ada hipnotis ini akan menjadi permanent dan selamanya melakoni tubuh anakmu sendiri" sang pakar menatap kedua orang tua Kai dengan tatapan yakin dan serius.

Dua sejoli itu nampaknya tengah berpikir serius. Sang istri mulai khawatir dan was-was jikalau suaminya memilih cara itu dengan permanent. Ia sangat menyayangi Kai dan ia juga menginginkan Kai menjalani hidupnya dengan normal bukan cara seperti ini. Yah walaupun ia juga menginginkan Kai meneruskannya sebagai Yakuza.

"Sudahlah~ satu hari juga tidak papa~ lagi pula kita hanya mengesahkan Kai sebagai Yakuza dan mengadakan upacara pengangkatanya selama satu hari serta memanggil geisha untuk menemaninya satu malam bukan? Dan setelah itu aku jamin Kai tidak bisa memberontak karena seorang yang telah menjadi Yakuza akan selamanya menjadi Yakuza." Ucap Ibu Kai atau lebih tepatnya berbisik dengan suaminya. Ia hanya mengingat masa lalunya dimana ia dan suaminya di tarik paksa untuk menjadi Yakuza. Dan entah dengan menggunakan sihir atau apapun itu. setelahnya ia dan suaminya tidak bisa lepas dari dunia Yakuza. Ia suka dengan kelompok Yakuza karna yang selama ini ia pikirkan kelompok Yakuza adalah keluarganya dan yang membutnya betah karna kekeluargaanya sangatlah kental hanya saja caranya yang bersifat negatif.

"Ah~ kau benar," ucap namja itu mengangguk menyetujui perkataan istrinya. Sungguh, tidak tega juga melihat Kai yang notabene anaknya hidup dengan dijalankan oleh pelakon. Seperti boneka illuminati saja.

"Baiklah~ kalau begitu satu hari," ucap ayah Kai menyetujuinya.

"Bawa anakmu nanti malam~ maka efeknya akan muncul keesokan harinya," lanjut sang pakar yang kini telah berjabat tangan dengan kedua orang tua Kai yang sudah menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

Seluruh kelompok serta para bodyguard kini tengah di arahkan untuk mengatur upacara peresmian Kai yang akan menjadi Yakuza.

Ibu Kai tampak menyiapkan minuman untuk anaknya yang kini tengah berkutat hebat dengan PS3nya. Tak lupa yeoja itu mencampuri sebuah cairan kental di minuman Kai. Yang diberikan oleh sang pakar tadi untuk mengelabuhi Kai agar mau dibawa ke markas sang pakar.

**Tok**

**Tok**

Yeoja itu mengetuk pelan kamar Kai. CKLEK~ Kai tampaknya masih murung serta menatap sayu ibunya. sang ibu yang ditatap berusaha memberikan senyuman semanis mungkin.

"Come on son~ kajja kita makan~" yeoja itu menarik lengan Kai untuk menuju keruang makan. Dengan langkah gontai Kai mengekor di belakang ibunya.

Kai sedikit lega karna melihat sang ayah menyambutnya dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Semoga tidak ada ajakan konyol itu lagi," gumam Kai dalam hati.

Acara makan malam pun dimulai dengan keheningan. Kai meneguk habis minumanya. Tanpa menyadari senyum kemenangan dari sang ayah.

"Shit! kenapa kepalaku jadi pusing seperti ini," rutuk Kai dalam hati. Serta memijat sedikit peningnya.

Dengan sandiwara~ kedua orang tuanya kini menatap Kai dengan tatapan khawatir. Sedikit demi sedikit penglihatan Kai mulai buram.

**Brugh**

Tubuh Kai oleng dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja makan. PROK PROK~ hanya dengan dua ketukan tangan dari sang ayah, seluruh bodyguard kini tengah berlarian menghampirinya.

"Sudah saatnya," ucap namja paruh baya itu. tanpa disuruh dua kali para bodyguard kini membopong Kai menuju van mobil yang akan membawanya ke sang pakar jenius.

.

Klek~ klek~ dengan seluruh bantuan dari anak buahnya. Sang pakar mulai mengunci kedua lengan Kai disisi gagang tempat duduk atau tepatnya mesin pengendali tubuh itu. tak lupa juga di kedua kakinya serta di tengkuknya.

"Baiklah kalian boleh keluar" ucap sang pakar sambil menatap sekelilingnya.

Kedua orang tua Kai mengangguk. Tak lupa menyampaikan perintah untuk berhati-hati dalam menangani anak satu-satunya itu.

Dengan seluruh peluh di dahi sang pakar memulai aksinya. Sebuah cup kecil ia pasangkan di tengkuk belakang Kai (bayangin spiderman 2 xD). Jaring-jaring sel yang berproses pada kebel kini dengan teraturnya mulai masuk kedalam tubuh Kai. Melewati tengkuknya yang kini kelu. (bayangin waktu kegigit lebah).

"Arghh" Kai sedikit sadar bahwasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik bagian belakang kepalanya. Seperti ada dua hewan kecil yang memasuki kepalanya. Rasanya seluruh saraf Kai mulai berpusat pada kepala Kai yang tengah merasakan di gerayangi oleh jaring sel buatan. Seluruhnya~ hingga bagian tubuh yang lain terasa lumpuh.

Jaring sel buatan itu perlahan merambat menuju pembuluh darah Kai disisi nadi dekat lehernya. Semakin merambat dan akhirnya.

"Aaarrrgggghhh" Kai memekik keras saat dirasa kepalanya seperti tersengat beribu volt listrik. Rasanya kelu~ seluruh saraf otaknya tidak bekerja. Kemudian dirasakan seluruh tubuhnya goyah~ seperti lumpuh layu. Kai sama sekali tidak bisa berkutik. Jangankan bergerak untuk berucap saja rasanya lidahnya sudah mati.

Pandangan Kai mulai memburam. Yang ada dipikiranya saat ini adalah

Apa sekarang saatnya aku mati?

GLUP~ seluruh saraf di tubuh Kai melemah Kai memejamkan matanya erat~ tidak bisa sadarkan diri. Seperti halnya orang mati.

Jaring sel buatan itu bekerja dengan suksesnya. Sang pakar mengembangkan senyum kemenangan karna ciptaanya telah berhasil bekerja dengan amat sangat sempurna.

PLUK~ tak lupa diambil cup yang tadi menggerayangi saraf kepala Kai.

KLEK~ KLEK~ seluruh sabuk pengaman yang masih bertengger di setiap sisi tubuh Kai kini telah dilepas oleh sang pakar.

Kini sang pakar berjalan keluar menghampiri kedua orang tua Kai. Senyum mengembang tak luput terpancar menghiasi pemandangan itu.

Para bodyguard pun kini membopong tubuh Kai kembali menuju mobil dan pulang~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang sangat kelam menyelimuti awan Kota Kyoto~ sepertinya matahari enggan menampakan senyumnya pagi ini. Burung-burung pun masih murung di sangkar mereka, bunga-bunga belum bernyanyi karna sang pusat matahari tidak menunjukan energinya yang mampu menyerap kehangatan nan semangat di kala pagi mendatang~

Subuah rumah besar bernuansa gold tengah disibukan oleh orang-orang yang berjalan kesana kemari. Terlihat seperti bintik-bintik kecil dari atas sini. Jika mendekat~ kearah jendela~ nampaklah satu namja berkulit tan dengan tenangnya tengah menyisir rambutnya~ ah, nampaknya ia baru selesai mandi.

.

**Kim Jongin POV!**

"Eungh,"

Hey? Kenapa ini? Kenapa rasanya tubuhku seperti tidak bisa aku kontrol? Lalu siapa yang bergerak saat ini? Aku? Dibayangan kaca ini hanya ada aku yang menyisir rambutku. Tapi sungguh~ tanganku tidak bergerak untuk menyisir rambutku~ hey? Jadi? Apa aku sungguh sudah mati?

Shit! rasanya aku seperti roh~ tetapi kenapa aku masih berada didalam tubuhku? Kalau aku belum mati mengapa aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku?

SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!

TOK

TOK

Hey! Tunggu! Jangan buka dulu pintunya! Tanpa bisa kucegah pintu itu telah kubuka ah ani seseorang –apapun-itu-yang-telah-menggerakan-tubuhku- kini membuka pintu. Ayahku sudah menyambutku dengan mengembangkan tanganya seperti biasa~

"Ayo Jongin~ upacara peresmianmu akan dimulai." aku atau –seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- mengangguk mendengar ucapan ayahku.

Upacara? Apa? Upacara apa maksudnya? Seingatku ayah tidak bilang apa-apa kemarin.

.

Ku edarkan pandanganku mengamati sekeliling~ sudah penuh para bodyguard serta banyak orang bertubuh besar dengan tatto di seluruh tubuhnya kini khikmat berjejer sambil menegap. Seperti menyambut kedatanganku~

"Baiklah upacara pengangkatan anak dari Kazua Taoka pemimpin besar Yakuza Yamaguchi-gumi Family (Kutip : Yakuza of history | Kazua Taoka : Nama jepangnya ayah Kai) akan segara dimulai."

Shit! apa tadi dia bilang? PENGANGKATAN YAKUZA? Oh shit! kenapa aku malah menyeringai? Hey aku tidak menggerakan bibirku sama sekali.

Oh~ someone who's help me!

Kedua orang sepertinya~ maid. Tengah menuntunku menuju artar dimana ada ayahku disana. Oh shit! aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku!

"Jadi anakku, apa kau sudah yakin ingin menjadi sebagian dari kami?" seseorang mengulang ucapan ayahku dengan bahasa Jepang. Aku –seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- mengangguk.

Shit! demi Tuhan jika bisa aku ingin lepas dan lari sekarang juga!

Yakuza melindungi anggota mereka, asalkan mereka tidak melanggar peraturan.

Kami tidak menendang keluar orang-orang dari Yakuza. Setelah anda masuk, hanya ada satu jalan keluar dan anda tidak ingin bahwa anda harus mati.

Selalu membantu para anggota Yakuza. Ketika anda melihat seseorang meminta bantuan atau informasi mengenai sesuatu, tidak berpaling melainkan mencoba untuk membantu mereka. Berikan tangan anda, menghargai, dan anda akan mendapatkan hal yang sama

(re : kutipan di ambil dari Yakuza of history | credit : nolovesca11)

Semua yang ku yakini adalah peraturan dari Yakuza telah dilontarkan oleh ayahku. Dan bodohnya aku kini mengikutinya. Oh sial sekali hidupku~

**oOKAISOOo**

**Normal Poin Of View~ **

"Hah~ sudahlah Kyungsoo~ sudah bagus pihak okiya tidak menghukumu" seorang yeoja paruh baya kini tengah menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Tak seharusnya ia berada dilingkungan seperti ini.

Neraka

Cita-citanya~ lingkunganya~ bukan seperti ini~ bukan! Kalau bisa ia sangat amat ingin kabur dari sini~ jangan berpikir Kyungsoo mau menerima dirinya sekarang ini~ sudah berbagai cara Kyungsoo lakukan untuk kabur namun alhasil~ Kyungsoo selalu tertangkap kembali.

"Tarik nafasmu kuat-kuat Kyungsoo~" Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafasnya yang kini telah disambut oleh kain tebal yang terlilit diperutnya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali kainya? Eungh aku susah nafas~" ucap Kyungsoo setelah menyadari ada 2 kain lapis besar bercorak warna-warni terus melilitnya.

"Bukan ini saja Kyungsoo-ah~ kau juga harus menambah aksesorismu. Arraseo?" Kyungsoo mengeryit heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hari ini rumah teh di pilih untuk merayakan pengangkatan Yakuza"

"Aish,, Cuma gara-gara itu saja?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil merenggangkan lenganya yang kini telah di pasangkan beberapa kain di sekitar bahunya.

"Jangan salah~ ini pengangkatan anak dari ketua Yakuza Yamaguchi-gumi Family"

"Oh~" Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan bibirnya. Memang sudah biasa para Yakuza menyewa rumah teh hanya untuk kepentingan mereka semata. Dan pasalnya juga Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nantinya.

"Nah~ selesai~ kau tampak 100% lebih-lebih cantik dari biasanya"

"Berhenti mengataiku cantik. dasar wanita tua~"

"buahahahaha"

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rumah teh. Tak lupa para hobae telah menuntunya. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan menyanyi terlebih dahulu. Namun~ rasanya ada yang berbeda~ ada aura berbeda di sekitar sini~ yang entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kikuk.

**oOKAISOOo**

**.**

**Still Kim Jongin POV!**

Oh~ lihat sekarang!

Setelah menyeretku secara paksa menjadi anggota Yakuza serta mentatto punggungku kini mereka menyeretku kembali di sini.

Rumah teh~

Rumah para geisha? Oh yang benar saja~ baru masuk saja aku sudah muak dengan tingkah laku centil para geisha. Dan oh~ jangan lupakan pesona ketampananku dan jangan salahkan aku jika sekarang para geisha tengah memandangku dengan mata mereka yang berbinar.

Hanya ada satu~

Satu~ dia tidak menatapku. Dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri~ kurasa dia yang paling bersinar~ dipanggung itu~ terlihat jelas bukan, namun kenapa dia tidak menatapku? Ku perjelas pendengaranku mencoba mendengar alunan lagu yang keluar dari bibir indahnya~ oh shit! bibir indah? Fuck! Aku tertarik denganya?

Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai …

(jika bisa, kesedihan ini tak ingin kurasa)

Demo yatte kuru desu oh?

(tapi akhirnya datang juga kan?)

Sono toki egao de YEAH HELLO! MY FRIEND nante sa Ie tara ii noni…

(waktu itu jika aku bisa mengatakan YEAH HELLO KAWAN dengan wajah tersenyum)

Onaji uta wo kuchi zusamu toki Soba ni ite I WISH …

(waktu kita bersenandung lagu yang sama~ aku ingin di sampingmu)

Kakko yokunai yasashisa ni aete yokatta yo

(kebaikan yang tak enggan, aku bersyukur kita **bertemu**)

LALALALALA GOODBYE DAYS..

Sempurna! Ya! Suaranya melengking indah! Oh~ kenapa ada geisha sesempurna itu? bolehkah aku memilikinya?

"Maaf~ tuan muda~ kau harus memilih gadismu~" seorang ah tepatnya asisten ayahku menginstrupsiku. –seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- kini menoleh ke segerombolan geisha yang menurutku err menjijikan!

Ah sial! Tubuhku berjalan menghampiri mereka! Andai saja! Tolong! Tubuhku berpihaklah kepadaku satu menit saja! Dan pilihlah geisha yang ada di panggung itu!

"Tidak menarik! Apa tidak ada Taikomochi?" ucap –seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku-

MWO? TAIKOMOCHI? OH MAN~ TUBUHKU!

Taikomochi? Lelaki? Tubuhku meminta seorang lelaki? Hey! Aku masih normal!

"Oh~ tentu saja tuan~ pilihan yang bagus~ anda lihat geisha disana. Ia adal Taikomochi" ucap seorang namja paruh baya sambil menunjuk ke panggung.

**DEG! **

DI-A? DIA?

LELAKI?

FUCK!

**TBC**

**Seperti yang dijelaskan di chap 1 taikomochi itu geisha lelaki ya^^**

AHAHA akhirnya selesai juga part ini fiuh~ (ngelap kringet) woah~ jadi semangat nerusin Ficnya akibat respon para readers aaaaaa cipok atu-atu :*

Eh~ yang nunggu **Arbitrage** sebenarnya udah selesai aku tulis Chap 6-nya tetapi file-nya ada di flashdisk dan flashdisk-nya lagi di bawa temen *hug* jadi tunggu saja ne^^

Dan SEMOGA CHAP INI PANJANG xD dan tidak MENGECEWAKAN jadi readers bisa memberi saya SEDEKAH BERUPA REVIEW LAGI^^

NE~ GOMAWO^^

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Dennis Kim **

**Anyeong dennis~ iya gakpapa^^ iya rated M loh XD ne~ ini sudah lanjut~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Ryu Jihyun**

**Masak sih? Kalo ini udah panjang dong^^ iya dedek cemungut kok^^ jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Kyungsoo's ANGLE **

**Ya ampunn-_- bunuh saja author /plak haha NC? Emm tunggu saja di chap selanjutnya xD /evilsmirk bareng kai~ ne~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Ceekuchiki**

**Ayey! Hidup Kaisoo! /cipokKai :* iya ini udah dipanjangin~ jangan lupa review lagi ne^^**

**.**

**Yooooona**

**Iya ini udah lanjuut~ tuh KaiDonya udah mulai ketemu eciyeee~ jangan lupa review lagi ya chingu^^**

**.**

**Woo Jihye**

**.**

**Ne~ gomawo~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Song min ah **

**Ne~ anyeong min ah-shi woah~ gomawo udah mau nunggun. Next chap deh aku bikin lemonya :* jangan luapa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Guest**

**Hug mianhae~ u.u ne~ ini udah upadate kilat dan ini udah panjang kan? Jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Kurous**

**Ne~ ini udah lanjut~ hehe mian~ NCanya masih chap depanya XD jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Baby Kyu**

**Iya ini udah panjang kan baby? Ne~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Joy'ers312**

**Iya nih~ udah aku panjangin^^ dari dulu kan suamiku emang ganteng /cipokKai :* jangan lupa review lagi chingu^^**

**.**

**Baek lalla chan exotics**

**Gomawo~ ne~ HIDUP KAIDO /Plak /nangkep daleman Kai :* jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Heeli**

**Ne~ ini sudah lanjut~ jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Pelangi senja **

**Seperti biasa septa selalu terhura eh terharu bila baca review senja-shi :* woah~ minhae nan senja-shi maaf banget ini aku bikin M *hug* /ketahuanmesum ne~ senja-shi masih dibawah umur? Di skip aja oke^^ XD Haha~ maaf deh kalo alurnya kecepeten~ ne~ sama-sama atas saranya senja ****

**Salam sayang**

**Septaaa :* **

**.**

**Chwyn**

**Ne~ nado gomawo chwyn-shi^^ haha berdarah darah? Omo! Atut /pelukKai /ditendangD.O **

**Jangan lupa review lagi^^ butuh saran darimu thor :***

**.**

**Leekim **

**YAKUZA itu mafia chingu~ haha~ enggak kok^^ yang bener Kyungsoo bakal di iya-iya sama Kai /plak jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Kimhyunshi**

**Haha poor Kai :* D.O umma kan emang unyu~ ne~ soalnya kata temenku judulnya udah bagus gitu~ soal sma atau enggaknya sih setiap judul banyak yang sama kan~ so, gakpapa dong ya^^ ne~ mian~ arbitrage-nya masih di flashdisk tunggu saja ne^^ jangan lupa review algi~**

**.**

**Wulandarydesy**

**Haha maafkan saya yang sudah membuatmu menunggu wulan-shi^^ ne~ ini udah ketemu~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Hanny TaoRis EXOtic**

**YA AMPUN MIMPI APA GUE SEMALEM? DI DATENGIN AUTHOR PAPORIT GUE /Plak /oke /inilebay **

**Hehe~ /nyengirgaje NCanya masih di chap selanjutnya eonn~ mian *hug* eonni jangan lupa review lagi dan beri aku saran~**

**Salam saya **

**Septaaa :***

**.**

**Numpangbaca**

**Iya tampang Kai emang kayak gitu /plak iya D.O umma emang udah unyu sih~ jangan lupa review lagi^^**

**.**

**Cmutzinot **

**Haha ne~ hero sian bolong kali ya XD /digamparKAI jangan lupa review lagi~**

**.**

**Dinodeer **

**Ne~ gakpapa^^ haha mian~ ini baru sekarang ketemunya :* haha D.O emang cantik dari sosonya XD jangan lupa review lagi~~ **

**.**

**HAH~ slesai juga~ READERS SAYA MAU CURHAT NIH *hug* mala mini gua galau! Gua galau! (lari-lari sambil teriak pake toa) **

**Dan untuk menambah SEMANGAT TOLONG BERI AKU ASUPAN REVIEW CINTA KALIAN (Tebar kolor Kai :* xD) **

**LAST, BE A GOOD REDER AND DON'T BE SIDERS! **

**AYOOOOO REVIEW! SEPTAAA DOAIN YANG REVIEW TAMBAH CANTIK / GANTENG :***

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAOI - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD **

**.**

**WARNING NC! CRACK NC! LEMON KAGAK SEDAP! NANGGUNG! -_-**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEFT!**

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

**23:30 JST**

Aku atau –seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- kini berjalan mengikuti pihak okiya di rumah teh ini. Setelah tadi transaksi dengan taikomochi itu, kini pihak okiya menuntunku untuk menemuinya.

Apa boleh aku lari sekarang?

Mustahil.

Kenapa –seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- semangat sekali? Apa dia gay? Ck! sebenarnya ada apa dengan tubuhku? Argh- sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Oh! Sialnya.

CKLEK

Pintu telah dibuka. Pihak okiya membungkukkan badan dan menginstrupsiku untuk memasukinya. Seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- berjalan mendekat.

Gelap, Ruangan ini gelap~ hanya ada pencahayaan bulan yang masuk dari arah jendela.

GLUP

Apa benar itu taikomochi? Seorang taikomochi mempunyai bahu yang bagus? Kenapa seperti wanita? Argh- ruangan ini terlalu gelap atau memang taikomochi itu hanya menurunkan bajunya sebahu? Mwolla~

Seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- perlahan berjalan mendekat. Apa aku sekarang terlihat seperti lelaki jalang? Oh- shit!

GREP

Dengan sekali hentakan seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- memeluk taikomochi itu. mencium bahunya. Ah~ tentu saja aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Hey? Apa aku berharap dapat merasakanya? Argh~ sial! Konyol sekali.

Ciuman yang bermula di bahu kini merambat hingga ke lehernya. Kalau dilihat sepertinya lehernya juga seperti wanita. Dan tubuhnya err—

Kenapa tubuhnya bergetar? Dia menangis? Wae? Bukankah ini pekerjaanya?

**BUK**

Tubuhku atau seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- kini menghempaskan tubuh taikomochi itu ke tembok, menghempaskanya dengan sangat keras. Bisa ku lihat kalau dia kesakitan. Dia terus menunduk. Sepertinya seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- tidak terima.

**PLAK**

Sebuah suara tamparan membuatku terkejut. Tanganku~ seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- menggunakan tanganku untuk menampar seseorang? Sial!

Taikomochi itu mengelus pipinya yang baru saja di tampar oleh tanganku sendiri. Seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- menghempaskan tanganya itu dengan kasar dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali ke arahku. Seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- mengenduskan nafas di sekitar wajahnya. Dan menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat bekas tamparan dari tanganku tadi. Buliran air menurun dari sudut matanya. Aku yakin rasa tamparan di pipinya sangat perih. Tamparan itu membekaskan warna merah padam.

Bisa kulihat jika sekarang taikomochi itu membuka matanya perlahan. Hey~ lucunya, di mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Argh~

**DEG**

Mata itu... Penuh sekali dengan air mata. Besar bulat bersinar.. matanya sangat indah. YA! Apa yang aku pikiran? What the-

Seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- menciumi bibir penuhnya dengan sangat ganas. Menekan tengkuknya serta tangan bebasnya merobek dengan paksa setengah kain yang masih bertengger di bahunya. Puas dengan itu semua

KREK

Dengan lebih brutal seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- merobek kain dalam yang menutupi dada hingga lutut taikomochi itu. menampakan junior- er- kecilnya yang masih melemas.

**23:55 JST**

Seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- menyeret taikomochi itu dan menghempaskanya di sudut ranjang hingga kepalanya berbenturan dengan keras. Isakanya jelas semakin membahana. BUK~ taikomochi itu mencoba memberontak namun dengan sekali hentakan seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- menghempaskanya kembali.

Membopong serta melempar badan taikomochi itu ke ranjang. Ia memekik amat keras. Sakit~ yang kulihat hanya kesakitan yang ada di wajahnya. Kesakitan bagaimana saat rambutnya dijambak dan bibir penuhnya di lumat secara brutal.

Nipple merahnya di pelintir serta di tarik kesana-kemari seolah daging itu ingin di cuil. Tangan bebas seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- menurun ke arah selakanganya.

Taikomochi itu di tarik seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- untuk berposisi menungging. Dengan sekali hentakan keras kini taikomochi itu hanya pasrah menungging sambil badan yang masih bergetar menampakan manhole-nya yang memerah merekah. Eerr- ini sangat berbeda dengan manhole-ku hah~ apa dia benar lelaki atau bukan? Mwolla~ aku juga heran.

**23:59 JST**

PLAK

PLAK

Berkali-kali seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- menepuk pantatnya dengan ritme yang keras. Membuatnya tambah bergetar menahan isakanya. Oh~ sepertinya aku telah luluh dengannya. Bagaimana ini?

Jangan bodoh~ aku masih mempunyai hati untuk mengasihaninya. Jangan salahkan aku! Ini bukan aku. Aku sudah berusaha menggerakan tubuhku. Namun selalu saja hasilnya nihil!

Saat melihat wajah taikomochi itu entah dorongan dari mana rasanya hatiku juga ikut menyeruak. Perih~ pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Maafkan tubuhku—aku akan melawanya!

Ya! Aku harus melawan tubuhku sendiri!

Kini seseorang-yang-melakoni tubuhku- mulai memasukan 2 jari sekaligus di manhole keringnya. Tanpa rasa iba sama sekali seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhku- memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya.

"SICK! NO!" pekik taikomochi itu dengan keras. Kepalanya ia dongakan, tubuhnya makin bergetar dan..

**BRUK**

.

**END** KIM JONGIN POV!

.

Normal Point Of View~ 

**BRUK**

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget saat badanya tertimpa beban yang cukup berat. Dengan rasa perih serta sakit yang amat menyeruak ia menoleh.

**DEG**

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak tidak normal. Mendapati si anak Yakuza –Kai- kini telah pingsan. Sungguh Kyungsoo telah mengumpat dalam hati saat dimana ia mendapat celah ia akan segera kabur dan berlari. Namun kali ini~ sesuatu mencegahnya~ bukan karna rasa perih di manhole-nya ataupun rasa sakit di kepalanya saat terbentur dengan ranjang.

Hati Kyungsoo..

Rasanya hati Kyungsoo ikut bergetar menyaksikan tubuh yang menindihnya. Kyungsoo seperti bisa merasakan ada kesunyian tersendiri di letak hati namja yang tengah menindihnya. Sejak ia bernyanyi tadi sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah mengetahuinya jika namja itu selalu memperhatikanya. Itu adalah yang membuat aura malam ini berbeda bagi Kyungsoo, kikuk dan salah tingkah.

Entah Kyungsoo atau bukan saat mengetahui bahwa namja yang sedang menindihnya menginginkanya. Tanpa bisa di cegah pula Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya saat pihak okiya menanyakan ketersediaanya untuk menemani namja ini.

Kyungsoo sempat mengumpat saat kebodohanya membawanya ke rasa sakit yang mendalam. Sentuhan kasarnya membuat Kyungsoo menyesal telah mengangguk. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Dan kini hati Kyungsoo..

Hati Kyungsoo meluluh kembali melihat wajah polos nan menyejukan dari namja yang sedang menindihnya. Dada bidangnya menghangatkan punggung Kyungsoo, rasanya sungguh berbeda saat dimana namja ini menggaulinya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Kyungsoo mengarahkanya untuk menyentuh pipi namja itu. namja berkulit tan yang tampan.

Kalian bisa menyebut Kyungsoo ab-normal saat ini. Ketertarikanya dengan namja berkulit tan malam ini membuatnya pasrah.

"Bolehkah?" bisik Kyungsoo pelan. Namun setelahnya tubuhnya kembali menegang.

"Eungh," namja berkulit tan yang menindih Kyungsoo mulai tersadar. Ia berusaha membuka matanya. Membiasakan retina matanya. Gelap~ apa ia buta?

Kai –namja berkulit tan yang menindih Kyungsoo- beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendudukan badanya di sisi ranjang yang membelakangi Kyungsoo.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia terlonjak kaget. Membuat Kyungsoo ikut terkaget.

"Hey tubuhku? Yaa! Tubuhku kembali normal! Tuhan- terimakasih," ucapnya menyadari perbedaan di sekujur tubuhnya saat ia terbangun dari pingsanya.

Kai ingin beranjak namun ia tersadar bahwa ada namja lain disini. Namja bermata bulat yang di siksa seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubunya- tadi. Rasa penyesalan menyeruak hebat di hati Kai.

Ia membalikan badanya menatap sang namja bermata bulat itu yang mulai mengubah posisinya yang tadi menungging kini berbaring perlahan serta meringsut agak mencondong dan memeluk lututnya.

Kai menatap iba. Rasa perih dan sakit mengalir di hati Kai. Tak seharusnya ia seperti ini,

Kai memajukan tubuhnya bergeser mendekati namja bermata bulat nan indah menurutnya. Kai kembali merasa perih menyeruak saat mendapati tubuh namja itu bergetar hebat.

"Are you okay?" Kai berusaha menenangkanya dengan mengusap punggungya. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat merasakan sentuhan tangan hangat di punggungya.

"Y-yes," ucap Kyungsoo bergetar.

Kai hanya tersenyum lega. Kai merubah posisinya merambat ke tengah ranjang dan berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo di posisikan kakinya menyila.

Kai mendongakan dagu Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo hanya menurut namun belum berani untuk menatap Kai.

"I'm sorry, I should not have done 'that' to you," Kai memamerkan wajah penyesalanya. Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya saat sudut matanya menatap Kai dengan wajah penyesalanya.

"I'm okay," Kyungsoo mencoba berkata tidak gugup.

"Oh good~ hey! What your name?" Kai memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo~ Do Kyungsoo," ucap Kyungsoo sembari memamerkan senyum chubby-nya. 'manisnya' kagum Kai dalam hati.

"Do Kyungsoo," Kai mengulang namanya sambil menjentikan jari-jarinya di dagunya, seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Mwo? Do Kyungsoo? Kau orang Korea?" sambung Kai menyadari sesuatu yang mengganjal tadi.

"Yes! Kau juga orang Korea?" kini Kyungsoo sudah berani menatap Kai. Tatapan bebinar yang membuat Kai gemas.

"Tentu saja! Kim Jongin~ namaku Kim Jongin," Kai tersenyum tampan.

"Ah~ syukurlah," Kai mengeryit heran dengan balasan Kyungsoo 'syukur? Wae?'

"Wae?"

"Aniyo~ hanya saja aku mempunyai teman berbangsa Korea lagi~ setelah wanita tua itu," ucap Kyungsoo senang. Sungguh tidak di sangka wajah oriental dan kulit tan milik namja di depanya adalah namja Korea.

"Ah~ kita berteman?" Kyungsoo menyadari perkataanya, detik berikutnya wajahnya menekuk. Ia sadar, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk berteman dengan seorang Yakuza.

"Mianhae~"

"Gwaenchana. Ya kita berteman," ucap Kai saat menyadari perubahan wajah Kyungsoo. Sesungguhnya di dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa perih saat Kyungsoo berkata 'teman' ayolah~ dia juga ingin 'lebih dari teman'

Oh~ sepertinya Kai lupa dengan ke-normalanya saat ini. Dan mari kalian menyebut mereka ab-normal untuk malam ini.

Hening…

Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri akan ketertarikanya dengan namja berkulit tan ini. Sedangkan Kai sibuk memperhatikan kegelisahan Kyungsoo. Bulu kuduk Kai merinding saat menyadari bahwa namja di depanya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih dan lebih cepat dari tadi. Kini hidung Kai telah menyentuh hidungnya. Bisa di rasakan nafas lembut keduanya yang mulai tidak teratur.

Menuruti insting, Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan matanya saat Kai mengecup bibirnya lembut. Mendiamkanya untuk beberapa saat. Berbagi kenyamanan serta kehangatan satu sama lain.

Kai mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, meminta aksen untuk memasuki bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo. Merasa telah mendapat kesempatan, dengan cepat Kai memasukan lidahnya. Menyambut mulut Kyungsoo dengan mengabsen deretan gigi Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

Kai mencoba mengajak bermain lidah Kyungsoo, tidak mau kalah. Kyungsoo menyambut lidah Kai. Memagutnya~ melilit~ serta mempertahankan kemenanganya, namun dengan sekali hentakan dari lidah Kai, Kyungsoo telah menyerah. Kai tetap yang juara.

"Bolehkah? Aku berjanji tidak kasar," ucap Kai atau lebih tepatnya izin Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Ne~" Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang bersemu di kedua pipinya.

Tanpa di komando kedua kalinya Kai melumat kembali bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Tidak hanya itu saja, tangan kirinya kini ia arahkan pada leher Kyungsoo demi memperdalam ciuman di antara keduanya.

Yang ada kini ciuman itu bertambah liar. Dan napsu yang telah menyelubungi kedua insan tersebut.

Tangan bebas Kai bergerak ke arah perut Kyungsoo, mengusapnya lembut yang membuat Kyungsoo melenguh hebat di sela ciumanya. Karna kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi menyeruak di dalam perutnya kini tengah di sentuh Kai. Member kenikmatan tersendiri. Dan sengatan beribu volt untuk napsunya.

Kai mengembangkan smirk-nya saat ciumanya kini beralih ke leher jenjang Kyungsoo. Saat sudut matanya menatap ke bawah ternyata junior Kyungsoo yang menurut Kai err- kecil itu, kini telah menegang yang masih sama kecilnya.

Kai terus menyupang leher Kyungsoo, memberi banyak Kissmark di setiap inci kulitnya. Kini ciuman Kai beralih menuruni dan berhenti tepat di nipple merkah milik Kyungsoo.

Kai mengecupnya dan mengulum nipple itu seperti anak bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Lucu sekali~

"Eungshh- Kim Jonginnnssh ohh asssh," desahan erotis keluar dari bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo. Membuat Kai gemas dan menggigit nipple Kyungsoo.

"YA! Appo~" Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Kai kesal. Kai hanya menunjukan jari-jarinya membentuk 'peace' di depan muka Kyungsoo.

Merasa puas dengan nipple-nipple milik Kyungsoo kini Kai mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mengecupi perutnya. Membuat Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

"Eunghhhh Kim Jongin," lenguh Kyungsoo hebat saat Kai menyentak juniornya dengan genggaman tanganya. Ditarik kembali dan menurunkan kembali. Kai mengocok junior Kyungsoo dengan ritme pelan. Lama-kelamaan kocokan itu menjadi cepat membuat Kyungsoo menghentakan kakinya dan mengacak rambut Kai.

"Ohhshh yeahh more Jongin more sshh Kim Jonginnn shh," Kai hanya tersenyum ria saat namanya terus dipanggil. Sungguh, ia sangat menyukai Kyungsoo saat menyebut namanya sambil mendesah seksi.

"Ash you wish Chagi~"

Kai mengarahkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Kyungsoo. Melahap junior yang menurutnya kecil itu. tentu saja ia dengan mudah meraup semua junior itu. ini tak lebih seperti lollipop untuk Kai.

CROT

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Yang tentu saja telah di telan habis oleh Kai tanpa ada rasa jijik sekalipun. Kyungsoo bernafas lega karna cairan yang sedari tadi berkumpul di ujung perutnya kini telah keluar.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan horrornya. Kai yang sekarang telah di depanya menelan spermanya sambil bergaya seseduktif mungkin.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo dan kini berbaring. Dimana Kai berada di bawah dan Kyungsoo di atas. 'uke one top' masih dengan ciuman yang dikuasai Kai, Kyungsoo perlahan membuka kemeja yang sedari tadi masih melekat sempurna di tubuh Kai. Dan di buangnya ke sembarang arah.

Kyungsoo mulai mengelus dada Kai yang ber-Abs itu. decak kagum tak luput dari mulut Kyungsoo. Benar-benar postur yang sempurna menurut Kyungsoo.

"Come one baby~ Kim Jongin kecil sudah tidak sabar," ucap Kai kesal.

Kyungsoo menurunkan pandanganya menamati gundukan besar yang terhalang jeans milik Kai. Kyungsoo menelan berat salivanya. Membayangkan bahwa gundukan yang masih sembunyi itu adalah bohongan. Oh~ itu terlalu besar untuknya.

Krieek~ perlahan tapi pasti, Kyungsoo menurunkan resliting dan celana Kai hingga sebatas bahu. Tak lupa celana dalam Kai. PLUP~ Kyungsoo kali ini haru benar-benar menlen salivanya beberapa kali. Junior yang telah terlepas dari sangkarnya kini telah mengacung hebat.

Dengan mata berbinarnya Kyungsoo mulai mengarahkan tanganya. Namun terhenti oleh tangan Kai yang menahanya. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin langsung mulutmu baby~"

"Ck, tidak sabaran," Kai hanya tersenyum puas mendapati rona kekesalan Kyungsoo. Nampak ragu juga Kyungsoo untuk mengulum junior super besar itu.

"Sanggupkah?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu yang hanya di angguki kepala Kai.

Kyungsoo memulainya. Awalnya ia menjulurkan lidahnya terlebih dahulu. Menjilati setiap sisi junior Kai. Rasanya berbeda, sungguh berbeda dari junior namja jalang yang pernah Kyungsoo servis.

Mulai nyaman Kyungsoo pun mengulum junior itu. menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan yang tidak beraturan. Yang membuat Kai sungguh melayang hebat. Candu kedua bagi Kai untuk Kyungsoo adalah servisnya. Yang pertama tentu saja bibirnya.

"Ouh good baby~ ah~ yeah faster baby," racau Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat. Kyungsoo ingin menjauh saat junior Kai mulai berkedut. Namun detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sadar ia haru membalasnya. Tadi Kai menelan spermanya tanpa ada rasa jijik sekalipun. Dan Kyungsoo ingin membuktikanya kalau ia juga bisa menikmatinya.

CROT

Kai melenguh hebat. BUK~ sekali hentakan badan mereka berbalik menjadi 'seme one top' dengan tidak sabarnya Kai meludahi beberapa jarinya. Dan berusaha untuk memasuki hole milik Kyungsoo.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Son, kau didalam?"

Kai dan Kyungsoo merutuk secara bersamaan yang ditujukan kepada orang yang mengganggu persetubuhan dua insan manusia ini. Ck, ironis -_-

**TBC**

* * *

**Hueee :O Septaa pingsan /plak /mimisan /plak ! Udah gak sanggup /plak udah tidak sanggup kyaaaaaaa **

**Cipok Kamjong :***

**Readers-deul mianhae penempatan TBC yang tidak pas u.u septa udah gak tahan oh~ kebelet pipis. eh? /plak **

**Oh iya Septa juga minta maaf jika upatenya lama u.u septa baru selesai UTS jadi mianhae~ hiks T_T**

**SUMPAH SEPTA TERHARU BGT ATAS RESPON READERS-DEUL DI FIC INI JEONGMAL GOMAWO~**

**Oh iya jika ada yang Tanya septa umur berapa. Septa umur 16th mau menginjak 17th :D wks~ jadi silahkan panggil speta chingu~ saeng~ eonni~ atau apalah selain thor! :D **

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**Kyungsoo's ANGEL**

**Ne~ ini sudah NC kan? :D mian ya gak bisa lanjut cepet :( but, GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Dyakuro34-7**

**Daebak? Wah gomawo~ ini NC kan udah :p GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Cloudyeye**

**Iya nih ortunya kejem bgt. Ini pake dua-duanya wks :D ne~ semoga chap ini tidak ada bahasa yang kasar~ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**lovelySoo-ie**

**ne~ jahat amat emang *hug* NE~ ini udah lanjut GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Leekim**

**Haha sabar qaqa :p hahaha udah ah jangan marah2 atuh -_- :D ne~ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Dennis kim**

**Ne~ ini udah tatap-tatapan kok denis :D haha. Eh mian gak bisa update cepet *hug* tapi GOMAWO^^ kalo masih nunggu fic ini.**

**.**

**Fyeahkaido**

***ikutanangkatbanerkaidoNCan* haha anu-nya Kai? Wks :D o.O ne~ ini udah panjang sepanjang anu Kai :* eh mian gak bisa upadate cepet *hug* GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Kimhyunshi**

**Iya ini udah NC! NE~ HWAITING! GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Aoora**

**YEY! Septa ketemu author paporit lagi :* ne~ ini udah NC kok~ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Ririedhana**

**Keren? Wah~ terharu. Eh mian gak bisa asap u.u GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**ShilaD.O'swife92line**

**Ne~ ini udah NC kok eonni^^ wks :D haha gomawo^^**

**.**

**Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics**

***lemparFF* INI UDAH LANJUT SAENG BAWEL! HAHA CAPSLOCK IKUTAN JEBOL! GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Hanny TaoRis EXOtic**

**Tatap mata eonni! NC UDAH NC UDAH :D Iya eon ini terinspirasi waktu nonton Scooby doo wks :D haha cari aja di om google eon. :D huhu iya eon typo itu sekseh tauk! :D wah~ wah~ ditunggu ne EVIL TOWNnya :D **

**Septaaa :***

**.**

**Chwyn**

**Ne~ chwyn-shi ^^ Hihi gomawo~ udah nunggu~ GOMAWO JEONGMAL^^**

**.**

**Heeli**

**Haha dua2nya tuh :D haha D.O emang pantes di siksa /plak /digebukinD.O ne~ ini udah lanjut GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Cmutzninot**

**Hehe mianhae udah rubah nama :D *Kisseu back:* ne~ ini udah lanjut^^ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Revi-kilan**

**Hahaha *poor kamjong* hihi iya nih kai plinplan wks :D eh? Ambil kai dari kroyokan exotic :* haha Memoirs of geisha? Wah~ aku juga suka loh^^ GOMAWO NE~ ^^**

**.**

**Joy'ers312**

**NE~ ini udah lanjuttttttttt :* /pelukKai :* GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Hungrybirds**

**Ne~ ini udah lanjut GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**NumpangBaca**

**Hahahaha nyengir? Wks :D iya suka bgt septa sama itu lagu :) ne~ ini udah lanjut^^ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Kai c'lalu sayank D.O **

**Mian gak bisa cepet u.u *hug* GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**LiuGe'Fanboy**

**HEhe ne~ gak sedih kok~ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Woo jihye **

**Ne~ ketemu juga ya /plak mian gak bisa update cepet *hug* GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Choi hyun hee**

**Ne~ ini udah update dan mian~ kalo lama *hug?* GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Hexagonalallalala**

**IYAAA INI UDAH LANJUT! Mian he~ akhir ini septa UTS jadi gak bisa update cpet *hug* GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Kim Ray Ah**

**Enyeong saengi~ ^^ wah~ jinja? YEY! KIBAR BENDERA KAISOO :D Iya ini udah M kok saeng~ GOMAWO NE~ ^^**

**.**

**BeBaek Cinta Chan Chan**

**Ini udah NC :d mian gak bisa upate cpet *hug* GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Misun **

**Ne~ udah kok GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Miinn **

**Ne GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Dinodeer**

**Bukan~ bukan Kris loh o.O ne~ ini udah lanjut kok~ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Raichi Lee SangJin ELF**

**KYAAAAA KETEMU AUTHOR FAV LAGI :* Gwaenchana yang penting mau baca udah bersyukur banget kok/plak keren? U.u tapi gak sekeren FF-FF author-nim :D ne~ KEEP WRITING! ^^ GOMAWO^^ **

**.**

**KangEunHee**

**Ne~ GOMAWO UDAH DI TUNGGU^^**

**.**

**Nadya**

**Ah~ mianhae reders sayang *hug* ne~ GOMAWO ATAS DOANYA^^**

**.**

**Beta**

**WAH GOMAWO^^ JEONGMAL^^ hehe mianhae~ ya:D NE! GOMAWO^^ wah kirim FF? itu chingu publish sendiri kok. Tinggal daftar aja di sini. **

**.**

**Yuliafebry**

**Enggak kok enggak permanent ne~ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Stella Fa**

**NE~ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Kim usa**

**Tunggu ssaja ne~ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Lee seungtae**

**WAH~ JINJA? HAHA GOMAWO^^ JENGMAL GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Guest**

**Keren? WAH JEONGMAL GOMAWO~ ^^**

**.**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA^^ SEPTA USAHAIN MULAI SEKARANG UPATE CEPET :D**

**Dan untuk menambah SEMANGAT TOLONG BERI AKU ASUPAN REVIEW CINTA KALIAN (Tebar kolor Kai :* xD) **

**LAST, BE A GOOD REDER AND DON'T BE SIDERS! **

**AYOOOOO REVIEW! SEPTAAA DOAIN YANG REVIEW TAMBAH CANTIK / GANTENG :***

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAOI - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD **

**.**

**WARNING NC! CRACK NC! LEMON KAGAK SEDAP! NANGGUNG! -_-**

**PERHATIKAN JAM! ^^**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEFT!**

**.**

**Septaaa :***

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OO:50 JST**

"Son, kau didalam?" ucap ayah Kai khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah melebihi tengah malam, dimana efek 'hipnotis' itu telah punah, namun kenapa didalam masih ada desahan? Yang ayah Kai tahu~ Kai itu normal dan ia menyukai 'wanita' dan sekarang? bukankah yang didalam adalah 'lelaki?' lalu?

Peluh keringat kekhawatiran mengucur di antara dahi ayah Kai, ia hanya takut. Takut jika efek 'hipnotis' itu benar-benar permanen.

Sang istri juga nampak sangat khawatir. namun ia bisa menutupi kekhawatiranya. Menenangkan sang suami dengan mengelus punggungnya dan selalu berucap "Gwaenchana,"

.

.

"Ck, Sial!"

**BUK **

Dengan sekali hentakan Kai menelungkupkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Segera saja di bekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan kemejanya. Agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan.

Kai sudah kalap sekarang. ia benci di 'ganggu' salahkan saja Kai yang mempunyai Emotional Quotient yang rendah. Tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi~ serta mempunyai suasana hati yang berubah-ubah.

Kai juga tidak tahu, ini masih ada pengaruh seseorang-yang-melakoni-tubuhnya- atau tidak. Tapi saat ini Kai benar-benar sudah ingin klimaks. Dan ia benci saat seperti ini.

Tentang persaan normalnya?

Persetan dengan itu. yang jelas malam ini Kai ingin segera menuntaskanya. Hey~ menjadi Ab-normal untuk satu malam tidak buruk bukan? Dan salahkan saja namja bermata bulat itu~ kenapa ia harus mempunyai postur tubuh seperti wanita?

Kai memejamkan matanya, ia hanya tak ingin rasa menyeruak di hatinya datang kembali saat melihat namja di bawahnya ini menangis. Rasa aneh yang di milikinya untuk namja ini. Rasa ingin memiliki. Argh- rasa yang menyakiti harga dirinya, Ya tentu HARGA DIRI. Karna malam ini seorang Kim Jongin 'hampir' mencintai 'namja'

**PLOP**

Kai mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang tadi menusuk manhole milik Kyungsoo. Segera ia rengkuh badan mungil itu menjadikanya menungging.

Kai mendongakan kepalanya memejamkan matanya. Dan mengarahkan tangan kirinya mengelus manhole milik Kyungsoo. Mengarahkan juniornya ke manhole Kyungsoo

JLEB

"Affgghh APPO!" Kyungsoo tersentak saat junior milik Kai menembusnya. Rasa perih menyelubungi sekitar daging manhole miliknya.

PLAK

PLAK

Bunyi perpaduan antara kulit Kai dan kulit Kyungsoo menimbulkan suara kecipak yang keras. Saat Kai memajukan juniornya maka bunyi itu akan tercipta.

"Eungh,,aahhh..ouhh," Kyungsoo mengerang hebat saat junior Kai menumbuk Porstatnya. Rasa perih juga nikmat menjalar pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Oh~ shit sempit sekali," racau Kai yang masih mendongakan kepalanya menikmati setiap gesekan nikmat di antara juniornya.

Rasa waras benar sudah hilang di otak Kai. Ia masih mendongakan kepalanya tidak peduli sedang apa dan bersama siapa sekarang. yang ia tahu ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan saat ini juga.

Harga dirinya..

Namja bermata bulat itu telah melukai harga dirinya.

"Ssshh,, ,"

PLAK

Kai menepuk pantat kyungsoo "Ck, ini sudah sangat cepat. Kau tak puas eum?"

"Ouhh yeah.. oouuhhh.." Kyungsoo merasa panas di sekitar pantatnya saat tangan kasar Kai menepuknya. Rasa panas yang mengakibatkan lubang manhole-nya mengkerut dan alhasil, Kai serta Kyungsoo mengerang hebat saat itu.

"Oh fuck, ini sangat sempit,"

"Auu yeahh more..sshhh,,morss,ee,"

Dua insan yang sedang memagut kasih itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak mendesah, dan~ lihat, sejak kapan kemeja yang membungkam mulut Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada?

"Come baby~"

"Bersama eeuunghh jong,,sshh,,in,,sshh,"

**CROT**

Sperma Kai tumpah di dalam manhole Kyungsoo. Sedangkan sperma Kyungsoo jatuh membasahi sprai.

"Hosh,,hosh," deru nafas di antara mereka. Memusnahkan suasana hening. Kai yang telah sadar terlebih dahulu segera melepas juniornya.

**PLOP**

Dengan segera Kai memakai kemejanya yang tadi sempat di buang secara paksa oleh Kyungsoo. Melipat sedikit lengan kemeja itu.

Sudut mata Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang kini berbaring. Entah tidur atau apa~ Kai tidak tahu.

"Terimakasih Do Kyungsoo," ucap Kai lirih. Sungguh~ hatinya perih walau hanya sekedar berucap terimakasih.

Kyungsoo~ menatap nanar kepergian Kai. "semudah itukah ia pergi?" Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Merutuki nasib malangnya hari ini.

.

.

.

**01:22 JST**

CKLEK

"Son, gwaenchana?" namja paruh baya itu menatap khawatir Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar -atau tempat persetubuhanya- itu.

Kai hanya menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju bodyguard yang sedari tadi mengawalnya. Bodyguard itu lalu menuntun Kai yang dibelakangnya ada kedua orang tua Kai. memasuki mobil. Dengan hormat bodyguard itu mempersilahkan Kai dan orang tuanya untuk masuk kedalamnya.

Hening~

Hanya keheningan yang menemani perjalanan pulang keluarga Yamaguchi-gumi. Dan pikiran kalap seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

"Aku tidak marah ayah telah melakukanya. Tapi aku marah untuk menjalani ini," ucap Kai pada akhirnya. Sekarang mereka –keluarga Kai- tengah berbicara baik-baik dan berunding meminta maaf pada Kai. Awalnya Kai sangat marah dan membenci kedua orang tuanya. Namun, rasa sayang muncul di sela hati Kai saat menatap sang ayah.

"Aku tahu son, kau pantas membenci kami. Tapi kami mohon~ ini demi kelangsungan masa depanmu nak, penerus kami~ jadi jalanilah~ kami mohon," kini ibu Kai beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali duduk dengan mensejajarkan diri disamping Kai.

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Haruskah?" umpatnya dalam hati. Haruskah ia menjadi yakuza? Hah~ nasi telah menjadi bubur. Dan sekarang? Kai harus menjalani harinya menjadi seorang Yakuza.

"Baiklah," kedua orang tua Kai menghembuskan nafas lega dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih son," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Tunggu!"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak berjalan kekamarnya. Di tatap kembali kedua orang tuanya yang menahanya.

"Kau akan dilatih esok hari, dan kami telah memilih pelatihnya. Seorang namja. Kira-kira seumuranmu atau mungkin diatasmu, dia juga pintar berbagagai bahasa," ucap ayah Kai bersemangat.

Kai hanya mengenduskan nafasnya 'secepat itukah? Jadi, semuanya telah terencana?'

"Arraseo~" Kai kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan menuju kamarnya.

BLAM

Di hempaskan tubuhnya pada ranjang empuk. matanya kembali menerawang, mengingat kejadian 'itu'.

"Argh~" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Namja bermata bulat itu membuatnya gila.

Ketampanan Kai? Rasa percaya diri yang begitu besar? Serta julukan 'playboy'? Harga dirinya?

Runtuh…

Dalam waktu kurang dari 4 jam, harga dirinya runtuh.. oh~ namja bermata bulat itulah yang kini terus menghiasi otak Kai. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi.

"Ck, kau apakan matamu eoh? Aish~" entah keberapa kalinya Kai bergumam sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya bertanya pada 'bayangan' wajah Kyungsoo yang terus menghantuinya.

"Sial! Pergilah!"

.

.

.**oOKAISOOo.**

.

.

**02:00 JST**

Pihak okiya tengah dilanda keresahan, karna kini pihak okiya tengah mendapat kabar buruk.

"Ah~ lebih tepatnya 2 lelaki. Mereka adalah saudara dari Do Kyungsoo, mereka kabur dari Korea ke Jepang untuk mencari Do Kyungsoo," ucap seorang namja besar pembawa kabar itu.

Kini yeoja –pihak okiya- mengembangkan senyumnya ketika mendengar '2 namja' 'saudara Do Kyungsoo' dan yeoja itu –pihak okiya- kini yakin bahwa 2 namja itu pasti sama lemahnya dengan Do Kyungsoo.

Ah~ sepertinya rumah teh akan mempunyai taikomochi lagi~ senyum smirk tak luput memudar dari bibir yeoja –pihak okiya- itu.

"Dan aku tahu dimana mereka sekarang," sambung namja pembawa kabar tadi.

Yeah~ kini pihak okiya semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Bawa semua anak buahmu, untuk mecari mereka sekarang!" ucap pihak okiya pada akhirnya.

Namja pebawa kabar itu mengeryit "Sekarang? tapi ini telah lewat malam,"

"Tidak ada yang membantah ucapanku!" pihak okiya memberi deathglare terbaiknya.

"Baik,"

.

.

.

**02:20 JST Chocolate cafe Kyoto Japan street**

BRAK

Pintu selamat datang cafe itu kini telah rusak karna di dobrak paksa oleh segerombolan namja berbadan besar mengerikan.

**PRANG**

**BRUK**

Segerombolan namja berbadan besar itu mengobrak-abrik seisi cafe tanpa tertinggal satu pun. Membuat penghuninya terlonjak kaget. Terlebih pemilik cafe itu dan dua karyawan kesayanganya.

Sang pemilik cafe itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan memegang tongkat baseball, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga.

**BUG**

Namja paruh baya –pemilik cafe- mengayunkan tongkatnya dan tepat mengenai salah satu dari segerombolan namja tadi. Namja pemilik cafe kini menelan berat salivanya. Ternyata bukan satu. Tapi banyak~ dan itu mengerikan.

Namja berbadan besar lainya menoleh memandang sang pemilik cafe dengan geram, karna teman mereka kini tengah merintih kesakitan akibat pukulan keras tongkat baseball.

**DUAGH**

Dengan sekali hentakan pula namja itu menonjok pemilik cafe hingga ia tersungkur dan kepalanya bertabrakan dengan meja kasir. Bau anyir menyeruak dia hidung pemilik cafe itu.

Salah seorang teman namja tadi menghentikanya "Ingat! Tujuan kita kesini,"

Namja yang menonjok pemilik cafe itu mengangguk dan menyeret sang pemilik cafe. Menghempaskanya di tembok dan menahannya dengan cara mencekik dagunya.

"Dimana orang ini!" ucap namja berbadan besar itu sembari menunjukan foto kedua namja yang diincarnya.

"Di-disana,"

**BUG**

Suara hempasan seseorang yang keluar, membuat para namja berbadan besar terlonjak kaget. "Sial!" pekik salah satu diantaranya yang melihat siluet 2 namja kabur dari arah jendela.

"Cepat kejar mereka!"

**SRETT CIIIITTTTTT**

Sebuah van mobil dengan atap terbuka menginstrupsi para namja berbadan besar itu. dengan segera mereka berlari dan meloncat memasuki van itu.

**BRUMM**

Dengan kecepatan maksimum mobil itu melaju menuju arah selatan. Tanpa di sadari mereka –segerombolan namja berbadan besar- kini mengembangkan smirk-nya karna 2 namja itu berlari kearah yang tidak tepat.

.

.

"Hosh,, hosh,, aku capek hyung~" kini nampak dua namja –seukuran Kyungsoo- tengah berlari kalap. Sedari tadi terus berlari tanpa memandang sekitarnya.

"Aku juga Tao~ tapi kita harus lari, jebal~" ucap namja mungil itu menyahuti namdongsaengnya yang bernama Tao.

"Baekhyun hyung~ kita dimana?"

Dua namja itu terlonjak kaget. Benar saja~ sedari tadi mereka tidak memperhatikan arah lari mereka. Dan kali ini? Dua namja itu bergidik ngeri.

Ini? Padang ilalang?

Hanya ilalang yang mengitari mereka. Tidak ada bangunan bahkan keramaian sekaligus. Hanya ada kincir angin disudut arah utara. Serta cahaya dari bulan.

(septa permisi~ pas sekmen ini, bayangin MV T-ara Day by Day ya~ gomawo^^)

**BRUUMMM**

Dua namja itu mengeryitkan matanya saat cahaya silau merusak penglihatanya. "Oh sial!" pekik namja yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu.

**BUG **

Seluruh namja berbadan besar tadi turun dari van mobil mereka. Mengembangkan senyum kemenangan dan berjalan memutar mengitari Tao dan Baekhyun.

"Mau lari kemana hah?" ucap salah satu diantara mereka, namun tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun dan Tao karna bahwasanya dua namja itu sama sekali belum mengerti bahasa Jepang.

"Hyung~ cepat berlindung dibelakangku," ucap Tao. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mencoba berlindung di belakang punggung Tao. Baekhyun tau bahwa Tao tadi sempat membawa samurai. Dan Baekhyun tau jika namdongsaengnya itu jago sekali memainkan samurai.

**SRING**

**SRING**

Tao mengibaskan samurainya, menciptakan kilat yang menjalar pada samurainya, menandakan sebetapa runcingnya samurai itu.

Tao berputar menatap mereka –segerombolan namja berbadan besar- itu satu-satu.

**SRING**

Tao memajukan langkahnya dan mengarahkan samurainya pada salah satu di antara mereka. KREK~ kulit namja itu teriris akibat samurai Tao.

"Shit!"

**BUG**

Namja lainya menyerang Tao dengan menjagal kakinya. Tao masih bisa menyangganya dengan melingkarkan kakinya kembali.

BRUK

Hingga kini namja itulah yang tersungkur akibat lilitan kaki Tao.

"Hey tangkap!" seseorang memekik dari arah mobil dan melemparkan samurai. Salah satu namja menangkapnya dan tersenyum smirk.

**SRING**

**SRING**

**SRING**

Adu samurai dimulai antara Tao dan namja tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja berambut blonde dengan setelan jas yang rapi tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan sambil bertengger diatas motor horizon miliknya. Namja itu sedari tadi hanya menatap Tao. Merasa tertarik dengan namja itu. entah kenapa namja itu hanya memandang Tao. Tanpa ada niat menolong Tao dan Baekhyun yang dimana namja itu telah menyaksikan sejak tadi. Sejak Tao dan Baekhyun berlari-lari pun namja itu tahu.

"HYUNG!" Pekik Tao histeris. Lantaran ia terlalu sibuk menghajar dua namja yang menyerangnya menggunakan samurai itu. kini Tao tak sadar bahwa dari arah belakang Baekhyun telah di bopong.

"TAO!" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya saat dibopong menuju van mobil.

**BUG**

Kesempatan bagi namja berbadan besar lainnya itu memukul Tao saat perhatianya teralihkan. SREK~ tubuh Tao tersungkur ke tanah.

**BUG **

**BUG**

Berkali-kali tubuh Tao di hajar habis-habisan. "Kurasa tidak papa jika kita hanya membawa satu," ucap salah satu diantara mereka.

Namja berambut blonde tadi yang mengintip atau lebih tepatnya hanya memperhatikan Tao kini mulai berjalan mendekat.

Tao mengerang saat pukulan hebat mendarat di peruntnya.

**CROT**

Darah keluar dari arah mulut Tao. BUG~ tak ada rasa lelah bagi segerombolan namja itu untuk memukuli Tao.

"Cepatlah!" pekik satu namja dari arah van mobil mereka.

**JLEB!**

**CROT!** Tao mengalami pendarahan hebat saat sebuah samurai menusuk perutnya.

**DEG!**

Buram~

**TBC**

**Fiuh~ akhirnya selesai juga :D aduh-_- septa gak tega pas nulis bagian BAEKTAO-nya u,u mianhae~ Tao dateng-dateng udah gue siksa /plak **

**Oh iya untuk eonni tercinta ida sinaga~ udah aku masukin tuh BaekYeol-nya :D**

**Oh iya reader-deul aku masukin BaekYeol sama TaoRis u.u ada yang setuju kagak septa masukin couple ini? :D hehe mianhae~ gak Tanya reders dulu hihi~ **

**Dan janji septa untuk update cepet terlaksanakan! Yeay!**

**Cipok kamjong :***

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**.**

**Leekim**

**Hehehe ini udah inti NCnya :D iya tuh bapaknya ganggu u.u hehe ne~ gomawo ya ^^ kisseu back :***

**.**

**Guest**

**Hay juga guest~ :D iya seharusnya di perhatiin jam-nya kan udah lewat tengah malam berarti kai udah sadar. Haha iya ini ada adegan nistanya kan~ :D gomawo^^**

**.**

**lovelySoo-ie**

**haha ngangkat banner kaisoo nc*plak :D iya ini udah lanjut kok~ mian, kyungsoo gue nistain lagi /plak :D gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Ochaviosa**

**Hehe ne~ ironis sekali~ haha maksih dear :* ini udah nyempe ke step ah uh nya :D ne~ gomawo^^**

**.**

**Lee Seungtae**

**Ne~ chinguuuu mianhae kaisoonya di ganggu bentar kagak papa dong /plak :D ne~ ini udah update asap. Gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Amaterasuuchih1**

**Hay juga saeng~ hehe gomawo udah baca~ enggak dong, kan ini orang tua kai mengizinkan yakuza untuk semalam sama geisha. Dan untuk nantinya serahkan pada mood septa wks :D makasi udah suka :* ini udah kilat ! ne gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Joy'ers312**

**Awaw *takut* hihi mian ya kemaren lama updatenya :D iya seharusnya eonni perhatikan jam pukulnya :D saat udah jam 00:00 itu berarti kai udah sadar :D hihi ne~ aku panggil joy eonni ne^^ gomawo ya~**

**.**

**Chwyn**

**Hehe ne~ eonni^^ hehe mianhae septa lupa sama karakter kai wks :D tapi seoga chap ini diterima kenapa alesanya :D hihi iya waktu nulis septa juga merasa itu kata kagak elit sih eon :D hehe gomawo atas saranya eonnie^^ chu~ :***

**.**

** 92line**

**Hehe mianhae eon~ :D haha iya nig ortunya kai bikin kesel~ amin Ya Allah~ kaido selamanya :* iya ini udah update cepet kok eon~ :D gomawo^^**

**.**

**Fyeahkaido**

**Eh? Terharu? O.o WAW! Wks :D sama~ aku juga suka kalo kai kasar sama emak kyungsoo wks /plak :D hueeee T_T maafkan septa nempatin tbc yang kagak bener :D eh? Ini kyungsoo gak dibeli loh~ Cuma di buat peresmian yakuza kan pinjem geisha satu malam keke~ iya ini udah cepet kok! Gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Guest 2**

**Ne! ini udah lajut kok. Hihi iya tuh ganggu bgt :D gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Dyakuro34-7**

**Ahihi terimakasih bgt loh udah dating buat repiuw awww septa terharu /plak /oke,inilebay :D gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Hyena**

**Anyeong eonni~ :D keren? Wah~ gomawo^^ ini udah lanjut kok~ berapa chap? Wah septa kurang tau. Tunggu saja ne~ :D gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Miszhanty05**

**Hehe ne~ ini udah lanjut~ gomawo^^**

**.**

**Woo jihye**

**Eciyeee ditunggu ya? Woah gomawo :* aaaaaahh makin cinta juga sama kai /plak /kaidowoykaido :D gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Kimimaki**

**Hehe mianhae penempatan tbc gak baik :D ini udah lanjut kok~ gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**TAO buingbuing**

**Iya gakpapa tao :* haha HIDUP KAI! :* :* haha iya dio emak kan wajahnya melankolis pantes dinistain /plakplakplak hehe gomawo udah suka^^ HIDUP KAISOO! HIDUP KAI :* **

**.**

**EXO fujoshi **

**Heheh maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu saeng~ GOMAWO^^ iya ini NC udah selesai :D iya sama-sama dhila^^ aku juga review-nya telat waktu itu wks :D iya ini udah update kilat. Gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Airzanti**

**GOMAWO^^ kyaaaa maafkan septa yang udah membuat kyungsoo jadi kayak penyakit impotent gitu /plak maklum masih belajr *nyadardiri* :D gak marah kok~ septa seneng tiap kali ada yang ngingetin kesalahan septa. Maksih ya^^ :***

**.**

**Baek lalla chan EXOtics**

**Iya iya bawel-_- hehe~ eon udah gak kuat tauk! Biarin eon kagak berperikeNCan tapi eon berperikeKAIan /plak :* gomawo saengi~ chu~ :***

**.**

**LiuGe'Fanboy**

**Ahihi iya tuh ganggu aja-_- gomawo ya~ ^^**

**.**

**Aoora**

**YEAY! /peluk aoo :* haha iya tuh gak asik bgt yang ganggu. Makasi ao udah nungguin :* aaaa cipok :* Gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**BeBaek Cinta Chan chan**

**Hehe iya maaf udah motong ncnya :D iya saengi~ ini udah lanjut^^**

**.**

**Mrs. choKyusisca**

**Iyaa chinguuuu makasih ya^^ iya gakpapa kok :) hihi iya ini udah ada intinya. Ne~ ini udah lanjut cin :D**

**.**

**JaeRyeoCloudnia**

**Iya ini udah lanjut~ ne~ iya gakpapa kok^^ hehe eh? Gakpapa loh~ :) Gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**BLUEFIRE0805**

**HAHA *poorkai* wks :D haha sabar kai sabar :D gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**DONisaa Al**

**Hehe maksih ya udah bilang keren :D iya ini udah lanjut :)**

**.**

**Nadya**

**Haha dasar-_- iya ini gak lama kan? Gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**Pelangi Senja**

**Hehe gwaenchana :) oalah hehe udah SMA? Wah sama dong kayak septa :D iya ini disini septa udah ngejelasin kalo kai kayak 'plinplan' gitu gak bisa nentuin suka ato enggaknya wks :D emm pihak ketiga siapa ya? Suho? Ah~ septa gak begitu suka sudo u.u ada saran gak buat pihak ketiganya? :O hehe maksi senja selalu ngsih septa saran~ :) jeongmal gomawo^^ Sign, Septaaa :***

**.**

**Cmutzninot**

**Ahaha mianhae eonni~ septa udah ngepotong bagian yadongnya :D /plak jeongmal mianhae~ ^^ gomawo yaaa^^**

**.**

**Kai clalu sayank D.O**

**Ne~ disini semoga kamu ngerti :D maafkan septa yang lupa dengan karakter kai :D /plak gomawo udah ngingetin^^**

**.**

**Schagarin**

**Hehe~ ne~ lain kali septa perhatiin deh :D gomawo udah ngingetin^^**

**.**

**Dennis kim**

**Hehe iya udah aman kalo udah selesai UTS :D hehe mian NCnya nanggung:D gomawo dennis^^**

**.**

**Choi hyun hee**

**Haha mian si emak kyungsoo aku nistain eon *hug* ne~ ini udah kilat kok gomawo ya^^**

**.**

**G-KRIS**

**Ya gwaenchana^^ eh? Emak? Kyaa ANDWAE! Gue gak mau jadi emak2 kayak kyungsoo! No! : ada nih *nunjuk taoris sama baekyeol* **

**.**

**Numpangbaca**

**Boleh kok saengi~ ^^ ahihi iya gak bgt tuh ganggu-_- iya UTSnya udah sukses kok~ GOMAWO^^**

**.**

**Mayahahaha**

**KAISOO REAL! INI UDAH UPDATE!**

**.**

**Heeli**

**Hehe kan asyik! ^^ eh ini udah dijamah tauk :D**

**.**

**Nisa**

**Iya ini udah dilanjut ko~ ne~ makasi udah bilang author baik wks *terharu* /plak :D**

**.**

**Aisuu dee**

**Haha emang itu orang ganggu bgt-_- ne~ septa udah berusaha memperhatikan typo u.u Gomawo~ **

**.**

**Kim Ray Ah**

**Makin kece kayak eonni ya /plak :D hehe mian~ membuatmu sebel saeng~ iya ini udah kilat kok^^ gomawo ya~**

**.**

**Ryori**

**Hahaha ketawa nista :D iya ini udah lanjut cepet! Ne~ salam kenal juga saengi~ ^^ **

**.**

**AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA BALES ATU-ATU :* ini CHAP ini septa nyelesaiin Cuma satu malam loh /plak jadi mian kalo alurnya agak ehm maksa wks :D **

**Septa hari ini juga galau. Banyak bgt kejadian yang gak terduga hiks T.T**

**Oh iya kalo mau crewet-crewetan sam septa boleh kok follow twit septa tututseptyani :D ato ADD FB septa nickname-nya 'Tutut Septya' :D **

**.**

**Dan untuk menambah SEMANGAT TOLONG BERI AKU ASUPAN REVIEW CINTA KALIAN (Tebar kolor Kai :* xD) **

**LAST, BE A GOOD REDER AND DON'T BE SIDERS! **

**AYOOOOO REVIEW! SEPTAAA DOAIN YANG REVIEW TAMBAH CANTIK / GANTENG :***

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAOI - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD **

**.**

**WARNING NC! CRACK NC! LEMON KAGAK SEDAP! NANGGUNG! -_-**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEFT!**

**.**

**Septaaa :***

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEK**

Tubuh Tao tersentak saat Kris-namja berambut blonde yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Tao- mengambil samurai yang menancap di perut Tao. Beberapa daun-herbal- yang diambil Kris dari sekumpulan ilalang itu kini ia gunakan untuk menahan darah yang terus keluar dalam perut Tao. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia membopong tubuh Tao menuju motor horizon miliknya.

Kris mendudukan tubuh Tao di belakangnya. Ditariknya kepala Tao agar menyandar di punggungnya serta melingkarkan kedua tangan Tao di perutnya. Tangan kiri Kris digunakan untuk melajukan motornya, sedangkan tangan kanan ia gunakan untuk memegangi tangan Tao yang melingkar indah di perutnya.

Melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Menyusuri jalanan sepi dengan ilalang di sekitarnya. Suara bising dari kincir angin bersahutan dengan suara motor Kris.

**04:56 JST Kyoto Street Japan**

Fajar mulai menyapa perjalanan Kris. Angin yang sudah mengupal menjadi kabut membasahi permukaan wajah Kris. Menambah kesan karismatik saat rintikan kabut membasahi rambutnya.

Di ujung jalan sana terlihat rumah besar dengan nuansa sedikit menyeramkan. Rumah itu berwarna putih dengan cat yang mulai mengelupas. Serta banyak anggrek menghiasi dinding, mengagumkan~ karna anggrek itu menjalar dan mengurai membentuk tubuh naga. Tak jauh dari situ ada juga anggrek ungu yang sama menjalarnya namun ini lebih indah. Karna bentuk itu adalah burung phoenix.

**BRUUUMMM CIITTTTTTT ~ **Kris memutar motornya dan berhenti tepat di depan rumah itu.

KLEK

Namja bertumbuh tinggi lainya menyambut Kris saat kupingnya mendengar decitan motor milik Kakaknya itu.

* * *

Kris dan Chanyeol

Anak dari Yakuza Hisayuki Machii family~ Organisasi paling terkenal setelah Yamaguchi-gumi Family, Hisayuki adalah organisasi yang mempengaruhi kota besar Tokyo~ namun, saat mendengar kabar bahwa kerabatnya-Yamaguchi family- akan mengangkat anak semata wayang mereka (Kai) menjadi Yakuza. Hisayuki family mengutus kedua anaknya ke Kota Kyoto untuk menghadiri acara tersebut dan juga di minta oleh Yamaguchi family untuk menjadi tutor bagi Kai. Tentu saja mereka-Kris dan Chanyeol- sangat senang, karna mengetahui Kai yang masih sebaya dengan mereka. Itu membuat mereka mempunyai kawan baru.

Mereka sangatlah pintar dalam berbagai bahasa. Apalagi Chanyeol dari namanya terlihat jelas bukan itu nama Korea? Bisa di bilang Chanyeol dulu lahir di Korea. Saat Tosei-ayah Kris dan Chanyeol- sedang memburu mafia dengan membawa sang istri yang waktu itu tengah mengandung Chanyeol.

* * *

**Back to the Story~**

Namja jangkung-Chanyeol- kini berjalan menuju Kris. Dengan alis yang bertautan "Onii itu siapa?" ucapnya kemudian. (onii = kakak laki-laki dalam bahasa jepang)

"Entahlah," Kris mengedikan bahunya dan mulai membopong Tao.

Di baringkanya tubuh Tao. Dalam bekas balutan daun ilalang tadi kini Kris menggantinya dengan beberapa yodium serta alcohol. Kris menautkan infus untuk membantu pernafasan Tao. Jangan tanyakan saya Kris mendapatkan semua itu dari mana.

BUK~ Tiba-tiba Kris menepuk jidatnya. Dia baru ingat sesuatu. Segera ia beranjak menuju Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol pergilah ke rumah yamaguchi family aku lupa jika hari ini kita di suruh mengajari siapa itu-" Kris menerawang mengingat nama anak dari Yamaguchi-gumi family.

"Kai," Chanyeol yang mengingatnya langsung mengimbuhi ucapan kakanya.

"Yah itu lah~ cepat kesana sekarang! nanti aku menyusul~" lanjut Kris.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol mulai beranjak meninggalkan sang kakak, menuju kamarnya membalut kaosnya dengan hoodie selutut berwarna hitam, dengan sigap ia mengambil kunci mobil sport-nya dan berlari menuju garasi.

.

.

**.oOKAISOOo.**

.

.

**06:45 JST – Kyoto Street Yamaguchi-gun Family~ **

Rumah bernuansa bold itu telah ramai dengan pemandangan para maid serta bodyguard yang memulai pekerjaanya. Sungguh berbeda dengan Kai yang masih tidur.

Kai nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran di dahi, bukankah ruangan ini ber-AC?

.

.

.

**PLAK**

"**Apa ini kurang keras eum?" Kai menepuk pantat Kyungsoo dengan keras saat Kyungsoo menjerit minta Kai agar vibrator-yang di pasangkan Kai di hole Kyungsoo- itu di tambahkan getaranya. Sungguh bahkan ini sudah kecepatan maximum dan Kyungsoo meminta lebih? Kai tak habis pikir tentang itu. **

"**Euhh Kai-shhi asshh kuu,hh keluasshh…" **

**EUK- Kyungsoo menegang hebat dengan mata besarnya yang hampir keluar. Kai menutup lubang percum-nya dengan cock ring yang baru saja ia lingkarkan pada junior Kyungsoo. saat Kyungsoo ingin mengeluarkan sperma yang sedari tadi menahan di perutnya. Kyungsoo mencengkram sprei, tanganya hampir memutih. Linu~ perutnya sangat kelu saat sperma-nya kembali lagi ke dalam ususnya. Sungguh, ini bahkan sangat menyakitkan. **

**Saat kesadaran menyelubungi Kyungsoo ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya. Serta menendang Kai yang berada di belakangnya. Sebab posisi Kyungsoo kini yang tengah menungging. **

"**Kaiiiii lepas-ouh,,kan sshh Ouhhss please,,sshh!" **

**Kai tidak menjawab. Dengan smirk yang makin mengembang ia menahan kaki Kyungsoo yang menendangnya. Di tariknya kaki kiri Kyungsoo ke ujung ranjang dan memasangkanya dengan borgol-yang entah sejak kapan telah melilit di pangkal ujung ranjang- begitu juga kaki kanan Kyungsoo. Posisi Kyungsoo saat ini tengkulap.**

**Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. "Damn! Ini terlalu nikmat," Karna dengan kaki yang menjulang serta vibrator yang masih bergetar membuat libido Kyungsoo naik. Naas-nya kini ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatanya itu. **

"**Aha! Aku punya ide bagus!" pekik Kai saat sekelebat bayangan 'penyiksaan' barunya muncul. **

**Dengan hati-hati Kai mencabut vibrator yang berada di dalam hole Kyungsoo namun tidak sepenuhnya terlepas, Kyungsoo menghela napas lega karna di kira penyiksaanya akan berakhir. namun tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Kai malah mengarahkan juniornya ke dalam hole Kyungsoo yang masih berisi vibrator itu.**

**JLEB**

**KREK**

"**YAK! SICK! NO!" Kyungsoo memekik mencengkram sprei dengan kuat. Tanganya benar sudah memutih bibirnya keluar darah akibat di gigitnya sendiri. Cairan bening terus menerus keluar dari mata indahnya. Ini sangat amat menyakitkan.**

**PLAK **

**(Lagi) Kai menepuki pantat Kyungsoo. Wajanya menengadah ke atas. Menyesapi setiap perpaduan vibrator dengan hole milik Kyungsoo yang mencengkramnya. **

"**Oh ini sangat nikmat baby," **

**Kai mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya dengan keras. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak mengikuti decitan ranjang yang mereka tunggangi ini. Oh~ Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi, ini sudah berangsur menjadi kenikmatan. Dan berkali-kali Kyungsoo harus menyesap spermanya kembali. **

"**OH NO!" Kai menambah getaran vibrator menjadi high-max. tubuh Kyungsoo benar tidak tahan lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit pandanganya mulai buram dan.**

.

.

.

BRAAAAKKKKKKKKK

Chanyeol mendobrak paksa pintu kamar Kai setelah beberapa kali ia mengetuk namun tidak ada jawaban. Mata Chanyeol memicing dan tertuju pada namja berkulit tan yang kini tengah duduk di ujung ranjang sambil menunduk dan memijat pelipisnya. Chanyeol cukup terheran karna keringat keluar bercucur deras di kulit namja tan itu. setahu Chanyeol suhu di kamar ini sudah sangat dingin 'kan.

Kai menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sekilas dan kembali ke alamnya. Nafasnya terengah bibirnya mengeluarkan umpatan lirih berkali-kali, matanya menerawang mengingat mimpi yang membuatnya frustasi. Di dalam mimpi itu wajahnya sangatlah terlihat menyeramkan dan devil. 'Si devil yang menyiksa sang malaikat Kyungsoo' jika cerita mungkin itu adalah judul yang pas. Mata Kai menerawang kembali, terakhir di dalam mimpinya ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang ia 'tunggangi' telah pingsan.

Tak hentinya bibir tebal itu ia gunakan untuk mengumpat kata-kata yang terlalu tak manusiawi. Dan di akhiri dengan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sial! Wajah Taikomochi-Kyungsoo- itu terlalu nyata untuk sekedar di bayangkan oleh Kai.

"Sudah siap tuan muda Kazua(nama ayah Kai),?" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kai terperanjat. Dengan jalan yang gontai ia menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Kai.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan besar dengan berbagai kain menyelubungi. Ruangan ini sangat kedap. Dan sedikit gelap~ banyak daging yang bergelantungan. Namun masih segar.

Kai dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju sudut ruangan yang terlihat banyak bat-bantal pemukul- yang bergantungan.

**BUK**

Chanyeol mencoba bat. sedikit keras juga~ karna bat itu terisi oleh pasir lembut.

"Siap?" ucap Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Ya," jawab Kai mantap

**BUK**

Kai mulai memukul bat itu namun tidak sehebat pukulan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol hanya memandang Kai remeh.

"Apa yang kau benci?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menjentikan jarinya.

"Yakuza!"

"Pukulah~ dia ada di depanmu~"

**BUK**

"Nyatanya kau tidak sebenci itu," remeh Chanyeol yang melihat pukulan Kai masih belum sempurna.

"Saat tubuhku di lakoni,"

**BUK**

"Saat aku bersama Taikomochi."

**BUK**

"Saat aku mengucapkan sumpah Yakuza!"

**BUK**

Kai terus mengatakan hal yang ia benci lalu memukul apa yang ada di depanya. Seolah ia menumpahkan rasa kesalnya.

Chanyeol mulai tertarik dengan ucapan Kai yang menyangkut 'taikomochi'.

"Saat aku menjadi abnormal,"

**BUK**

"Ya! Kau lemah menghadapinya," Chanyeol yang tertarik, langsung membantu untuk memprovokatori Kai.

"Ya!

**BUK**

"Kau tertarik dengan lelaki,"

"Ya!"

**BUK**

"Kau bercinta dengan lelaki!"

"Yes I'm!"

**BUK**

"Dan~ harga dirimu runtuh di tangan lelaki itu!"

**BUUUKK **

"Perfect!" gumam Chanyeol.

Kai mengalunkan pukulan terakhirnya dengan sangat sempurna! Bat itu terpental hingga jatuh dari gantunganya. Tangan Kai mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Pakai ini!" perintah Chanyeol yang melempar handuk kecil untuk membalut tangan Kai.

"Siap untuk tahap kedua?"

"Ya!"

Mereka kini berjalan menuju bilik.

Gelap~

"Yakuza harus bisa berkelahi walau itu di tempat gelap sekalipun!"

**BUK**

**BUK**

**DUAG!**

**BRAAKK**

Pintu bilik itu terpental dan terlihat Kai yang terjatuh dari sana. Memar serta darah mengucur hebat di wajah Kai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol yang memukulnya. Kai mulai sedikit tertarik. Dengan langkah mantap sedikit tergopoh.

BLAM

Ia menutup pintu itu dan berucap "Lagi!" dengan mantapnya.

"Lagi"

"Lagi!"

Entah kenapa tidak ada rasa lelah dalam benak Kai, ia mulai menikmati setiap pukulan yang ia layangkan. Sungguh, hatinya ikut lega saat tanganya memukul atau meninju sesuatu. Ini cukup menghibur~

.

.

Pagi berganti siang dan Siang telah berganti dengan sore, Chanyeol akhirnya yang menyudahinya. Ia sedikit lelah dan ia juga kesal karna Kris-kakaknya- yang ternyata sampai sekarang tidak menyusulnya.

Kini mereka-Kai dan Chanyeol- tengah bersandar pada dinding yang di hiasi berbagai kain tadi. Nampak Kai dan Chanyeol mengambil daging segar dan menempelkanya pada luka yang memar itu sebagai anti septik (mungkin).

Nafas terengah yang menginstrupsi keheningan di antara mereka. Chanyeol sedikit menerawang kejadian tadi. Dan ia menyunggingkan sedikit smirk andalanya.

"Hey~ kau gay?"

PLUK- hampir saja daging yang di lempar Kai mengenai Chanyeol kalau saja ia tidak berpaling.

"Konyol," umpat Kai.

"Aku gay!" Kai terperanjat saat mendengar penuturan _frontal_ dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai namja sepertimu!" sambung Chanyeol dengan memandang Kai remeh.

"CK, kau kira aku mau denganmu? Hah? Tiang listrik!" cibir Kai.

"Hah~ hey! Tadi kau bilang luluh dengan taikomochi? Haha! Mau ke rumah teh sekarang? kita refresing~" usul Chanyeol.

Sekelebat bayangan Kyungsoo memutari otak Kai lagi. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Jika ada Kyungsoo di depanya saat ini. Mungkin Kai akan menumpahkan semua kekesalanya dengan cara 'memeluknya' dan bergumam 'kau membuatku gila'.

Namun semua itu hanya dapat Kai telan pahit-pahit. Gengsi-nya lebih besar untuk mendatanginya. Sudah cukup harga dirinya turun drastis. Ia tak mau jika di cap 'tidak punya malu' atau 'tidak punya gengsi' saat ia memeluk Kyungsoo di depan keramaian rumah teh.

Yang benar saja…

Chanyeol mulai beranjak dan menyeret tubuh Kai. Dengan tidak sabarnya~ sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya penasaran dengan taikomoicohi yang dapat meluluh lantahkan pertahanan seorang Kim Jongin.

"TIDAK!"

"Sepertinya kau memintaku agar membopongmu, baiklah…"

"KAU! MENJIJIKAN! TURUNKAN AKU TIANG LISTRIK!"

.

.

**.oOKAISOOo.**

.

.

**19:00 JST Okiya – Rumah teh**

Kyungsoo mengangkat kain yang membuatnya tak bisa berlari. Ia angkat hingga paha. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia berlari menuju gedung belakang Okiya bermaksud ke rumah 'wanita tua' itu. Namun naas~ para pengawal pihak okiya sudah mengepung di sana.

Kenapa Kyungsoo berlari? Karna pihak Okiya menjualnya kepada seorang ahjusshi yang mengerikan. Di jual dalam arti untuk memenuhi nafsunya. Seperti yang ia lakukan dengan namja tan yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalam penuh kemarin. Dan sekarang pihak okiya dengan entengnya menyerahkanya pada ahjusshi gila itu? oh man~ What the..

Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah berjanji tidak akan bersetubuh dengan namja selain Kai (ups..) Kyungsoo menepuk bibirnya yang keceplosan.

"Sial!" umpatnya.

SREK~ Kyungsoo mencoba membuka satu lilitan kain di punggungnya dan terus ke perutnya. Dengan brutal Kyungsoo mencopot rambut palsu yang menggulung di kepalanya.

Dengan langkah panjang ia mulai beranjak dari gedung nista itu.

Berlari..

Lari..

Hanya itu yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa banyak pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikanya. Ya! Kyungsoo kini telah berada di Kota Kyoto yang ramai.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar kepalanya bingung~ ia sampai di kerumunan, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang menanyakanya. Akhirnya ia mencoba bertanya pada namja di seberang yang mempunyai wajah oriental seperti namja-namja Korea pada umumnya.

Naas..

Segerombolan pengawal tadi tengah berpencar menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo kepada keramaian sekitar. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya, kini mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali berlari.

Di gang sempit nan gelap~

"Hosh..hosh," nafas Kyungsoo terengah. Ia tidak kuat lagi. Lutunya berangsur lemah. Ia duduk dengan tangan bertumpu pada lutunya.

Berdoa..

Semoga tidak ada yang menemukanya…

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dan kanan. Memastikan bahwa dia aman. Merasa keadaan sudah terkendali ia menundukan kepalanya lagi bertumpu pada lutut.

"Eomma~ Appa~ hiks~"

"Baekhyun Hyung~ Tao-ah~ Hiks,," lirih Kyungsoo lagi memanggil kedua saudara tak sedarah kesayanganya itu

"Aku ingin pulang mama~ hiks,"

**BUK! **Kyungsoo terperanjat saat mengetahui ada yang menepuk bahunya kasar.

**DEG!**

"**MATI AKU!" **

.

**TBC**

**YA AMPUN! APA ITU! T.T *nunjuk fic di atas* ini terlalu pendekah? ToT septa galau pas nulis fic ini, jadi mian ne~ kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak sesuai. Hah~ **

**Ya ampun-_- NC-nya gak bgt! :o **

**Baekhyun di sini belum aku munculin ye~ hehe **

**Mian~ septa update lama. Soalnya septa lagi di sibukan dengan acara PENSI u.u susahnya jadi jurnal mading~ Huee T_T berangkat pagi pulang sore. Abis itu bobok bangun pagi lagi pulang sore lagi~ ya ampun._. :(**

**SEMOGA READERS GAK KECEWA SAMA SEPTA GARA-GARA FIC INI *hug* Ini aja aku selesaiin dalam waktu semalem ini. Mumpung tadi pulangnya gak terlalu sore. Dan septa mohon MAAF jika BANYAK TYPO yang bersebaran *hug* *sign***

**Septa bingung mau ngomong apa lgi._. septa bener-bener terharu deh sumpah atas respon readers. Jadi makin semangat aja ngejalanin idup yang menyedihkan._. **

**Mian~ ne~ septa gak bala ripiuw readers-deul soalnya septa udah capek + ngantuk gila! **

**Tapi readers jangan marah dong~ dan beri SEPTA ASUPAN REVIEW CINTA KALIAN :***

**.**

**BIGTHANKS TO :**

**AmarterasuUchih1, Jin Ki Tao, Bubble Sehun, aoora, cmutzninot, Airzanti, min, cimuu, dyakuro34-7, kimimaki, lovelySoo-ie. JaeryeoCloudnia, needtexotic, TAO bbuingbbuing, G-KRIS, Joy'ers312, ochaviosa, Rio, Baek Lalla Chan EXOtics, mrs. ChoKyu, ryori, EunHee, rRaye, Minerva Huang, Do Kyun Hye and Zhang Yi Myun, bebeb Taoris, shilaD.O'swife92line, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, Guest, HungryBirds, dennis kim, jongdaessi, LeeKim, BeBaek Cibta Chan Chan, Nadya, Numpang baca, EXO Fujoshi, wulandarydesy, Kim Ray Ah, fyeahkaido, Pelangi Senja, yuliafebry, golden13, chocoDOnutKRISpy, vkey, , Song Min-Yeon, Kim Young-Soo.**

**.**

**Buat Readers yang baru gabung aku ucapin WELCOME TO KAISOO SHIP! ^^ **

**Salam kenal dari Septa~ Chuuuuu~ :***

**Ehm! Follow yuk att Kaisoo_fans! Please~ need more follower. Itu yang bikin temen aku. Please~ *buingbuing* **

**.**

**Dan untuk menambah SEMANGAT TOLONG BERI AKU ASUPAN REVIEW CINTA KALIAN (Tebar CD NC-AN KaiSoo :* xD) **

**LAST, BE A GOOD REDERS AND DON'T BE SIDERS! **

**AYOOOOO REVIEW! SEPTAAA DOAIN YANG REVIEW TAMBAH CANTIK / GANTENG :***

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAOI - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD **

**.**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE!**

**.**

**Septaaa :***

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**MATI AKU!"**

.

**DEG!**

**.**

**DEG!**

**.**

"Kau tak bisa lepas lagi bocah!"

.

**DEG! **Kali ini bukan hanya bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar, tapi juga seluruh aliran darahnya yang berhenti seketika.

**.**

Seorang namja bertubuh kekar mengembangkan senyum kemenangan. Dengan sekali hentakan ia telah membopong Kyungsoo.

"Don't! please!" Kyungsoo merengek, menghentakkan kedua kakinya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menjegal perut namja kekar, namun usaha itu harus ditelannya pahit-pahit karna tubuh kecil Kyungsoo hanya seperti menggelitik bagi sang namja kekar itu.

**SEPH ~ **

Indra penciuman Kyungsoo sangat anyir saat kain tebal membekap mulutnya, lambat laun ia merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Dan akhirnya semua menjadi buram…

.

.

.

**.oOKAISOOo.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini langit tampak mendung, bulan serta bintang pun urung menampakan keindahannya. Sepertinya malam ikut bersenandung lirih.

Kim Jongin- menatap langit itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Ia menengadahkan tangannya, menunggu sebuah rintik hujan. Namun apa yang ia dapat, hanya secuil awan gelap yang berkumpul. Seolah awan itu mengikuti kemana Jongin akan pergi.

"Bisakah kau menutup atapnya?" Kai bergumam tanpa menoleh ke arah samping dimana Park Chanyeol sedang mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Tidak!"

"Ck, sialan kau!" Kai mendesah lirih. Hanya saja ia tak suka saat mendongak matanya bertemu lagi dengan segumpal awan gelap. "..apa tak bisa Chanyeol menurunkan kap mobilnya?" gumamnya dalam hati.

Kai kembali mensejajarkan posisinya membuatnya menjadi nyaman. Matanya menerawang~ hanya bayangan Kyungsoo yang memutari syarafnya.

"Pergilah!" Kai mengelebatkan tangannya di sekitar kepalanya-frustasi-

"Hey man~ are you okay?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, sejak tadi pagi ia memang tak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Kai "sungguh lelaki aneh," ucapnya dalam hati.

"Bisakah kita kembali?"

"Oh! Kau terlambat! Bahkan kita sudah sampai,"

Kai sedikit terlonjak saat Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Mata oval Kai membesar~ sebuah kepulan kemarahan ia arahkan ke mata Chanyeol.

"Tiang listrik! Kau hampir membuatku jantungan bodoh!"

"Hn," Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya acuh, kaki panjangnya meloncat menuruni mobil.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau ada pintu mengapa kau meloncat? Ck, dasar bodoh."

.

.

**20:30 Kyoto Street, Okiya tea **

Rumah teh nampak ramai. Chanyeol mengembangkan smirk-nya saat melihat sebuah _pamphlet_ yang sebelumnya telah diinjaknya.

**New! November, 25th 2012**

**Okiya Tea launch contest Geisha and Taikomochi now! **

**Let us move closer!**

"Aku bertaruh jika ada taikomochi baru, aku akan menidurinya malam ini!" ucap Chanyeol atau tepatnya tengah berbisik ke arah Kai.

"Kau gila Park Chanyeol!"

"Memang." Kai memutar bola matanya kesal, percuma melawan seorang Park Chanyeol.

Mereka melangkah ke dalam rumah teh, banyak pasang mata menatap mereka iri. Chanyeol masih dengan smirk dan wajah percaya dirinya. Sedangkan Kai berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan kembali ke wajah acuhnya.

Mereka mengakui malam ini memang tampak berbeda, yang biasanya panggung dimana Kai menemukan sosok seorang Do Kyungsoo pertama kalinya kini telah berubah menjadi artar panjang dengan karpet biru.

Semua lampu menghadap ke artar. Mereka-Kai dan Chanyeol- memesan bilik yang agak mencondong dengan artar.

"**Arigato.. good night everyone.." **

Nampaknya acara sudah dimulai karna kini seorang yeoja yang diketahui adalah pihak okiya telah mengumumkan pelaksanaan acara malam ini.

.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya acuh saat para geisha cantik tengah berlenggok dan menampilkan talentanya di tengah artar. Semua orang bertepuk tangan tapi tidak bagi Kai dan Chanyeol-mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

"_Hey,, cepat bodoh kau ingin kita mendapatkan tamparan lagi?"_

"_Sebelah sini!"_

"_Lebih baik melewatinya!"_

"_Tidak! Tidak! Kita pasti akan mendapat cercaan lagi dari wanita jalang itu!" _

Sayup-sayup Kai mendengar bisikan-namun cukup keras- yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ia sedikit mendongak sekedar melihat, ia tidak peduli tapi entah mengapa kepalanya seolah menyuruhnya untuk melihat.

.

DEG

.

Jantungnya berdesir lebih cepat, nafasnya tercekat. Manik matanya kini menatap segerombolan orang besar yang membopong seorang namja bertubuh kecil yang diyakini Kai bahwa itu adalah **Kyungsoo.**

Kai semakin memperjelas penglihatannya, matanya berkerut. Saat ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan namja mungil itu.

"Ia pingsan?"

.

Kai menghela nafas frustasi saat segerombolan itu sudah pergi ke dalam, ia kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan kini tengah merokok dengan santainya~ bahu kekakrnya itu menyandar di bilik tembok.

Kai menerawang kembali, kini pikirannya benar-benar frustasi. Bayangan baru Kyungsoo memutari otaknya lagi.

**BUK**

Kai memukul tembok tak bersalah, Chanyeol menatapnya acuh dan kembali menyeruput rokoknya.

"**Selanjutnya, kami mempunyai taikomochi baru. Ayo tamu… siapkan diri anda, dia begitu menawan!"**

Yang acuh kini mendongak dan keluar dari bilik, Chanyeol menatap berbinar ke arah artar, orangnya belum ada~ namun Chanyeol sedikit bergetar jika ia harus menepati janjinya untuk meniduri taikomochi sekarang. padahal, ia tadi yakin bahwa tidak ada taikomochi baru~ tapi nyatanya? Chanyeol berdoa "Semoga mereka tidak berbohong bagaimana menawannya taikomochi itu.."

Yang dilihat adalah lelaki mungil dengan tubuh bergetar dan bibir bawah menggigit, dari arah belakang seorang yeoja mendorongnya namun namja itu berbalik lagi. Membuat yang belakang kesal dan mendorongnya hingga depan artar. Tubuhnya makin bergetar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras.

"H-hallo my n-name is- Byu-byun Ba-baekhyun. Thanks a lot f-for your at-tention!" Baekhyun-taikomochi baru- menunduk dengan cepat. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia benci panggung benar-benar benci panggung!

Lucu..

Di sisi lain Chanyeol mengembangkan smirk-nya lebih lebar. Terus menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Selalu begitu, tak ada rasa bosan. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa Kai sudah berada di sampingnya dengan darah yang keluar dari tangannya.

"Dia yang akan kutiduri!" Chanyeol berbisik. Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan jeli.

.

.

.

.

Kini sudah hampir di penghujung acara, sedari tadi Chanyeol hanya berpikir bagaimana ia akan medapatkan namja itu. Kai masih pada bayangan Kyungsoo disekelilingnya.

"**Baiklah, sekarang adalah yang terakhir. Tamu.. kalian pasti mengenalnya!"**

Kai menatap ke artar. Matanya menyingsing, degupan jantungnya berdesir dua kali lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya.

Yang kini ia lihat adalah Do Kyungsoo…

Dengan kimono yang sangat mengagumkan serta mahkota di kepalanya.

Namun…

Ada sedikit perbedaan di wajahnya. Auranya tidak lagi bersinar~ mata bulat itu kini sayu.. kelopak matanya membesar.

Ada sedikit rasa aneh yang menusuk hati Kai saat menatap Kyungsoo seperti itu. namun~ sekali lagi, ia mengekang rasa itu sendiri.

Menyakitkan.. saat melawan perasaan hati sendiri adalah rasa paling menyakitkan.. dan saat-saat seperti itu lah Kai merasa harga dirinya menyusut.

Chanyeol menatap kegelisahan Kai, ia mengikuti arah pandang Kai ke artar. Mata Chanyeol mengeryit, sedetik kemudian ia mengingat tujuan awal kesini.

Chanyeol menujukan smirk-nya lagi "Eoh, kau tak salah pilih!" Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengedikan jari-jarinya di dagu, mempertimbangkan taikomochi yang kini berdiri di tengah artar.

"Apa?" desis Kai tanpa memandang sebelahnya.

"Dia! Dia Kyungsoo benar?"

"Hah," lagi-lagi hanya hembusan nafas berat yang Chanyeol dengar dari namja disampingnya itu. "..sepengaruh apa Kyungsoo itu bagi hidup Kai?" batin Chanyeol.

"**Tamu.. anda pasti sudah mengenalnya. Do Kyungsoo lelaki berpasar cantik ini! Tapi… Maaf tamu.. sepertinya kalian akan mengalami kekecewaan yang besar mala mini, Karna Do Kyungsoo akan di sunting oleh Direktur Sik, orang paling berpengaruh di Jepang itu!"**

Mata Kai terbelalak lebar, pandanganya mengikuti arah tangan pihak okiya yang tadi mengumumkan. Yang dia lihat adalah ahjusshi yang cukup wibawa dengan setelan jas rapi tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"What the-?" Chanyeol ikut berdecit tak suka saat menatap ajusshi itu, sebab Chanyeol tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah musuh bebuyutan keluarga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai berfikir, di lihatnya namja di sampingnya nampak gelisah mendalam. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi Chanyeol untuk membalas dendam.

"Hey~ kau percaya kekuatan cinta?" Chanyeol berbisik ke arah Kai. "Kau percaya kekuatan? Bagaimana yang aku ajarkan tadi? Kita akan mencobanya nanti!" sambungnya lagi.

Kai nampak berfikir "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hah~ jangan munafik Kim Jongin! kau tertarik dengan Do Kyungsoo 'kan?" ucap Chanyeol skaktristik.

"Tidak lagi, dia sudah di beli bodoh." Kai menghela nafas

"Oh ayolah~ semudah itukah kau menyerah? Cih! Jangan harap kau pantas menjadi Yakuza!"

"Apa maumu?"

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum kemenangan. Ia merogoh saku hoodie-nya. Mengambil ponsel dan mulai mengetiknya.

**To : Kris onii **

**Subject : disini**

**Teks : Gawat! Onii, dia ada disini! Aku di Okiya rumah teh, kita serang di tempat biasa! cepat aku membutuhkanmu!**

**Send!**

"Kita pergi dari sini!" Chanyeol menarik Kai dengan paksa. Langkah panjangnya berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Memasukinya. Chanyeol kembali berkutat dengan gadgetnya.

Di ambilnya sebuah kantung besar di jok belakang mobilnya, sebuah parit nan kecil bergaya logam ia keluarkan. Lagi, ia keluarkan sebuah pistol panjang dan memasukan parit logam kecil itu sebagai pengganti peluru.

"Bodoh, kenapa pelurunya sebuah logam?" Kai menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Itu adalah parit yang terlalu kecil bahkan hanya pantas untuk menjadi bandul kalung, dan kini Chanyeol menggunakannya sebagai peluru? Oh~ yang benar saja!

"Kau akan tahu alasannya nanti!" Chanyeol kembali keposisinya dan mulai menstrater mobilnya. Ia melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum.

.

.

.

**.oOKAISOOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara kincir angin memekikkan telinga Kai. Ia sangat asing dengan daerah ini. Namun tidak bagi Chanyeol.

Ini adalah tempat dimana Kris pertama kali bertemu dengan Tao dan Baekhyun. Ya, di tengah padang ilalang itu.

Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa ahjusshi tadi akan melewati rute ini, karna ahjusshi itu pejabat besar Jepang. Pasti ia menjaga nama baik bukan? Tidak mungkin dia melewati rute Kota.

**BRUUUMMMM**

Kai menghalaukan tangan kirinya di depan mata. Cahaya putih menyilaukan hampir merusak retinanya. Chanyeol segera bergegas dan lari ke tengah-tengah. Kai mengikutinya sebelumnya ia mengambil dua pistol kecil.

Itu adalah mobil panjang berwarna putih yang di yakini Chanyeol adalah mobil ahjusshi itu.

**CIIITTTTTTTTTT**

Mobil itu hampir bergeser, akibat Chanyeol berdiri di depannya. Bunyi pintu terbuka. Dan menampakkan bodyguard kekar. Pistol sudah siap di tangan kanan mereka masing-masing.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kai melambaikan tangannya "Come one!"

**BUK**

Kai menonjok bodyguard yang akan menyerangnya. Manik matanya melihat ke belakang. Siluet bodyguard satunya mendatanginya.

**DOR**

Kai berbalik dengan secepat kilat tangan kirinya berayun dan menekan pistolnya.

Pengecualian bagi Chanyeol, ia sekarang berjalan menuju mobil saat para bodyguard di alihkan Kai.

**PRANG!**

Kaca mobil itu pecah oleh tinjuan Chanyeol. Ia melihat ahjusshi itu masih dengan senyum kemenangan. Dengan memeluk Kyungsoo di sebelah kirinya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar akibat ahjusshi itu menekan punggungnya. Jari klingking ahjusshi itu muncul sebuah jarum.

**Jleb! **Jarum itu menusuk punggung Kyungsoo dan sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo telah pingsan.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari..

Bodyguard yang telah terjatuh akibat tinjuan Kai tadi melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha memasuki mobil putih panjang. Ia sedikit merangkak menyeret tubuhnya mendekat. Mengambil pistol yang tergeletak di tanah.

Matanya menyingsing berusaha mengenai tepat sasaran. Merasa sudah di akhir yang pas, dengan sangat perlahan ia mulai mengarahkan jari telunjuknya..

.

.

.

.

**.**

**DOR! DOR!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Argkkkkk." Bodyguard itu memekik saat merasa nadi lehernya terputus. Sebuah peluru dua kali tertembak tepat di nadi lehernya.

Di ujung ilalang itu. dengan pistol besar Kris mengembangkan smirk-nya. Ia masih di atas motor horizon besarnya. Stay cool.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol setelah berhasil melumpuhkan para bodyguard. Di lihatnya Chanyeol sekarang tengah berkelahi dengan ahjusshi itu. pistol yang tadi di isi Chanyeol logam kini tergeletak jauh dari Chanyeol.

**BUK**

Kai terlonjak saat Chanyeol jatuh terpental. Darah sudah menyelubungi wajahnya. Chanyeol berdiri lagi kali ini lebih kuat Chanyeol mengeram.

**BUK**

Ahjushhi itu terjerat di antara kaca mobilnya yang tadi telah di pecah Chanyeol. Akibatnya pipinya tergores dan keluar darah anyir.

"Cepat bawa Kyungsoo!"Chanyeol mendekat menarik ahjusshi itu menjauh dari mobilnya sendiri dan melayangkan tinju berkali lipat. Ini adalah kesempatan Chanyeol saat ahjusshi itu lemah.

"Hm." Kai mengangguk ia memasuki mobil panjang. Di belakang ia menatap Kyungsoo yang kini pingsan. Dengan langkah berat akibat lututnya yang di jegal bodyguard tadi ia mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kepalanya sedikit menunduk karna mobil panjang itu mempunyai atap pendek.

Di arahkannya tangan kiri Kyungsoo untuk memeluk lehernya. Ia segera menyeret Kyungsoo keluar.

**BRUK**

Kai turun dari mobil, ia terjatuh karna lututnya masih sangat keram. Ia berdiri dan menengadahkan tanganya. Merasa kurang nyaman ia akhirnya menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal.

.

.

.

**BRUMMMM**

.

**BBRRRUUUMMMMMM**

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah trotoar. Yang ia lihat segerombol mobil dengan lampu menyilaukan.

"Ck, Sial!" Chanyeol berdesit "Cepat pergi dari sini bodoh!" Chanyeol kembali berteriak ke arah Kai yang sedari tadi mematung entah kenapa.

"Kau yakin?" Kai mengeryit memandang Chanyeol.

"Sangat yakin!"

.

.

.

**BUKKKKK**

**.**

Kai kembali berbalik saat mendengar tinju yang cukup keras "Chanyeol!" Kai ingin membantunya tapi sedetik kemudian

.

.

**DOR!**

.

.

.

**BLUSH!**

.

.

.

.

Kai menatap tak percaya di depannya. Tubuh Ahjushhi itu pecah menjadi serpihan api dan pasir. Kai tadi sangat yakin ada suara tembakan mengarah ke mata ahjusshi itu.

Mata Kai mencari-cari, ia menemukan sosok Kris dengan pistol Chanyeol yang di isi logam tadi.

Kris sedikit tersenyum mengangguk dan seolah bergumam "Pergilah! Kami baik-baik saja!"

Kai belum pernah melihat Kris, namun ia sangat yakin bahwa namja itu orang baik. Akhirnya ia kembali lari menjauh.

Masih dengan kaki tersoak. Ia masih berpikir aneh dengan ahjusshi itu.

"Makhluk apa dia?" batinnya berkata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**23:30 JST Kyoto street, Japan.**

Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berjalan. Kai menatap sekelilingnya. Ia masih menggendong Kyungsoo. Tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher Kai dan menyerukan kepalanya di dada Kai.

Kai merasa lututnya perih luar biasa.

Matanya kembali berkutat. Ini sangat asing..

Bahkan terlalu sepi untuk di kenal sebagai kota..

Ia tidak tahu…

Ini dimana…

"_Help me!"_

Kai mengeryit saat mendengar sayup suara rintihan. Di edarkannya matanya. Di dekatkan kupingnya agar lebih peka. Tak salah lagi.

"_Help me!"_

Kai berani bersumpah. Kota ini bahkan tidak seperti berpenghuni. Bulu tengkuknya sedikit merinding. Tat kala suara itu semakin memekik telinganya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga mendengar rintihan memekikan.

"_Someone's who help me!"_

DEG!

.

Kai merasa ada yang mencekam. Entah kenapa aliran darahnya lebih cepat. Keringat di dahinya keluar begitu saja di malam sedingin ini. Semua aura seolah berhenti seketika.

.

.

**DEG!**

.

.

**DEG!**

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Aaaaa aku tahu gak pernah baik dalam penempatan TBC *ketawaepil* haha. Ya ampun chap ini kayaknya gagal deh._. aku bingung ngejelasinnya. Haduuuhhh *pundung***

**Oh iya awalnya aku mau jadi writer block di FF ini /plak *digorok* TAPI karna readers yang selalu ngejar-ngejar gue kayak rentenir yah akhirnya septa terusin deh –"**

**Sumpah, padaha kemaren-kemaren septa belum dapat ide. Eh~ sekali dapet malah kayak gini! Mianhae readersdeul *hug*  
**

**Semoga readers gak kecewa sama septa u,u **

**Maaf septa (lagi) gak bisa balas review kalian. Septa abis ini masih di suruh nulis akibat gak ikut ulangan bahasa prancis kemaren. Jadinya di hokum nulis 200 kosa kata bahasa prancis deh-_- *nasib***

**DOUBLETRIBLEBIGTHANKS TO :**

**Minerva Huang, ochaviosa, aoora, meiryu, needtexotic, silverlightea, fin95, LeeYongJong, 206, Joy'er312, cmutzninot, EXO Fujoshi, lovelySoo-ie, RiyoungSuhoWife, Kim Ray Ah, IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic, cittahari. , CrayonThatXX, nikyunmin, Bubble Sehun, mrs. ChoiKyu, dyakuro34-7, kimimaki, bebe fujo, Numpangbaca, Rio, chocoDOnutKRISpy, shilaD.O'wife92line, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, Guest, shinminkyuu, KaiDo Ship Fanboy, dennis kim, fyeahkaisoo, TAO bbuingbbuing, vkey, golden13, hatakehanahungry, Pelangi senja, nenni kyungsoo, peacocktao, LeeKim, JaeRyeoCloudnia, Guest2, ALF, ananditar, Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So, pyolipops, clorophylpanda, devinatan98, pyolipops, BBCindy. **

**.**

**YA AMPUN KALIAN BEGITU MENGAGUMKAN :* 50525 VIEWS :*  
**

**Well, septa lagi seneng sekarang :D oh iya yang pada complain di FFku yang NOT MELODY itu tanggal lahirnya emang sengaja typo. Soalnya, tadinya yang mati mau Jongin eh gak tahu kenapa dapet feelnya malah si kyungsoo /plak :D**

**Satu lagi..**

**Saya akan HIATUS untuk kurang lebih 2-3 minggu soalnya besok jum'at udah Ujian Akhir Semester. Terus liburan septa mau ke Bali 3 hari. Habis itu ke rumah nenek di Amsterdam. Yah doain aja boleh bawa laptop :* **

**Well,**

**Ada yang mau protes sama septa? Tapi jangan bunuh septa ne-_-**

**Dan MAAF GAK ADA eNCeh di chap ini *pundung* jiwa yadong kagak keluar beb._. **

**.**

**DAN LAGI, Buat Readers yang baru gabung aku ucapin WELCOME TO KAISOO SHIP! ^^ **

**Salam kenal dari Septa~ Chuuuuu~ :***

**.**

**Dan untuk menambah SEMANGAT TOLONG BERI AKU ASUPAN REVIEW CINTA KALIAN *Tebar CD NC-AN KaiSoo :* **

**LAST, BE A GOOD REDERS AND DON'T BE SIDERS! **

**AYOOOOO REVIEW! SEPTAAA DOAIN YANG REVIEW TAMBAH CANTIK / GANTENG :***

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAOI - BAHASA NON BAKU – TIDAK SESUAI EYD **

**.**

**TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? JUST LEAVE!**

**.**

**Septaaa :***

**.**

**ENJOY!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG!**

**.**

**.**

Sekelebat bayangan menguas di mata Kai. Dengan langkah was-was ia mengarahkan tangannya ke saku celana kirinya.

**PLUK! **Pistol kecil yang tadinya telah di isi Chanyeol dengan logam kini telah ia siapkan. sebenarnya pistol ini hanya untuk cadangan setelah dua pistol yang di rebut para bodyguard yang ia serang tadinya.

"Kau cukup berguna juga tiang listrik." Kai bergumam. Ia mempererat dekapan tangan Kyungsoo agar lebih seimbang. Tangan kirinya masih digunakan untuk menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya.

Ia mengatur strategi berdiri. Memutar tubuhnya mengelilingi kota yang terkesan mati ini. Tangannya yang menggenggam pistol di arahkan ke penjuru arah yang dianggapnya mencurigakan.

.

.

**DOR!**

.

.

Ia merefleksikan tembakannya saat di rasa aura aneh merembes di belakang tengkuknya.

.

"Oh shit!"

.

"Dia manusia sungguhan?"

.

Kai merutuki kecerobohannya. Karna sekarang yang ia lihat adalah tubuh gadis tergeletak dengan darah anyir di kepalanya. Bisa diasumsikan bahwa itu logam kecil Kai yang menembus sela lubang kecil di sudut mata sang gadis.

.

.

**BRUUUUMMMMMMM**

.

.

Kai ingin berjalan mendekat sebelum sebuah cahaya mobil menghalangi arah pandangnya.

"Ayo cepat!" Kai menatap seorang di mobil itu. lalu ia bersyukur. Itu Chanyeol dengan tubuh babak belurnya.

"Kau tahu aku di sini?"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertanya! Ayo cepat naik bodoh!"

"Tapi.. dia." Chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai yang bertuju di sudut gedung rumah besar. Sang wanita yang sebelumnya telah Kai bunuh.

"Ia pantas mendapatkannya. Ck! cepatlah bodoh!" dengan tidak sabarnya Chanyeol menarik ujung kaos Kai. Sontak saja Kai beralih ke mobil Chanyeol. Dengan rasa sedikit bersalah ia lalu menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

Kai sedikit mengangkat Kyungsoo dan memangkunya karna mobil Chanyeol hanya ada dua jok penumpang.

.

.

"Pejamkan matamu."

"Apa?" Kai mengeryit, Chanyeol mendesah. "Pejamkan!"

Kai memejamkan matanya saat retinanya merasa sakit. Ia bisa merasakan cahaya putih menjadi merah saat matanya terpejam yang menghalangi mereka. Kai juga bisa merasakan laju mobil Chanyeol yang sangat cepat. Bahkan angin pun ikut mengarus mengikuti mereka.

.

.

"Sekarang buka matamu."

Kai menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Ia sedikit mengerjap membiaskan penglihatannya. Ia menamati sekelilingnya. Ini tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Padang ilalang itu.

Ia menatap motor besar horizon dengan lelaki bersandar. "Itu siapa?" Kai bertanya. Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Mobil Chanyeol mengarah menuju namja yang bersandar dimotornya itu.

"Onii aku akan mengantar Kai. Kau pulanglah dulu." Chanyeol memberi tahu. Kris-namja itu hanya mengedikan bahu lalu beranjak dan menaikki motornya. "Baiklah," ucapnya dengan suara berat.

.

.

"Dia kakakmu? Dia yang bernama Kris itu?" Kai mencoba bertanya di pertengahan jalan.

"Yah begitulah~" jawab Chanyeol tanpa melepas pandangannya di jalan.

"Err~ sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan tentang kejadian tadi—"

"Sudahlah~ besok akan aku ceritakan."

Kai mengangguk paham setelah ucapannya dipotong oleh Chanyeol. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Matanya bertemu pada tubuh kecil yang kini di pangkunya. Mata bulat yang membuatnya gila kini telah terpejam. Tangannya terarah untuk menyentuh kelopak mata itu. lalu menurun hingga merasakan pipi gemuk nan halus milik Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin akan membawanya pulang. E… apa… keluargaku—" Kai mendesah berat. Chanyeol menatap Kai kilas lalu kembali memfokuskan kemudinya.

"Kau tahu? Salah satu keuntungan menjadi seorang Yakuza adalah~ mereka tidak mencampuri urusan kita asal tidak menentang dari jalur."

"Tapi…. Ini keluargaku…" Kai kembali mendesah.

"Percayalah."

Kai terdiam menatap Kyungsoo. Ia kini tidak memunafikan diri bahwa ia telah jatuh pada pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo. Terpaan serta hujatan hati angkuhnya menyeruak menentang. Tapi, 6apa yang ia dapat lakukan saat hati kecilnya menuntun dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan sejauh ini? _"Semoga Chanyeol benar."_ Kai mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah besar bernuansa gold itu kini telah sepi. Lampu depan bahkan sudah padam. Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumah besar itu.

Kai beranjak ia sedikit menitah Kyungsoo untuk turun. "Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kai tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

Langkah kaki Kai masih tertatih. Ia menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal. Dan membawanya masuk sebelum ia mendengar teriakkan yang berasal dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan kau sentuh tubuh itu 7sekarang! Karna aku membutuhkan tenagamu besok! Haha!" suara bass itu menggelegar. Kai menyeringai di baliknya, tanpa berbalik kearah Chanyeol ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukan ibu jarinya.

.

.

Kai beranjak masuk. Seluruh ruangan sudah gelap. Hanya sedikit penerangan yang datang dari arah jendela. Ia berjalan mengendap menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintunya sepelan mungkin.

"Fiuh~" ia bernafas lega di balik pintu yang sudah ditutupnya.

Bruk! Ia menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjangnya. Ia memijit sedikit peningnya, melepas kaosnya lalu berjalan k7earah kamar mandi.

.

Kai mengibaskan rambutnya. Ia melilitkan handuknya di pinggang. Berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo yang masih setia dengan mata terpejam. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bajumu basah."

.

.

.

.

**.oOKAISOOo.**

.

.

.

.

**Kris-Chanyeol Place~**

.

Chanyeol meloncat keluar dari mobilnya. Ia memutar-mutar gantungan kunci mobil sembari bersiul pelan. Ia melangkah menuju rumah besar itu. matanya mengeryit saat menatap Kris dengan—lelaki bermata gelap di ruang tengah.

"Onii. Who?" Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya kearah Tao-lelaki bermata gelap-

"Kau lupa? Dia yang kutolong kemarin." Chanyeol mengangguk paham, ia menunduk saat di rasa Tao tengah menunduk kepadanya.

Chanyeol mengedikan bahunya acuh lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

.

"_Onii-chan~ boleh aku meminjam pakaianmu?"_

_._

"_Tentu."_

_._

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengeryit, sebuah gumpalan memuakkan menekan di perutnya. Ia tidak tahan saat sesuatu ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pffftt~ Bua—buahaha hahaha apa tadi? Aku tak salah dengar? Hahahahahaha." Chanyeol tertawa meledak memegangi perutnya sembari menatap dua insan yang kini tengah mulai beranjak dari duduknya.

Kris mengeryit. "Apa yang kau dengar?"

Chanyeol mencoba mengatur nafasnya. "Pffft~~ O-onii-chan? Onii-chan? Hahhahahaha itu menjijikan!"

Kris memutar bola matanya kesal. "Akan lebih menjijikan jika itu KAU yang mengatakannya." Kris sedikit menekan kata 'Kau' yang tertuju pada Chanyeol.

"Hahaha dan aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu seperti itu Kris!" Chanyeol mengejek, namun Kris tidak bergeming dan mulai mengajak Tao menuju kamarnya.

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. Mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku jadi mengingat Taikomochi itu ya?" Chanyeol mengedikan jarinya menerawang. "Baiklah baby~ aku akan mendatangimu besok~"

.

.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya, lalu secepat kilat ia membuka kamar Kris. Kepalanya menyembul. "Mwo?" mata Chanyeol terbelalak saat melihat lelaki bermata gelap melepas pakaiannya dengan di bantu Kris.

"Damn! Berhenti bertindak asusila dirumah ini!"

Kris kaget, Tao segera menutupi dadanya layak wanita, Kris melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal. "Bodoh! Kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu hah?" Kris berkoar sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol keluar.

"Hehe." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang~ besok Onii yang menjadi tentor Kai! Oke?"

"Memangnya kau kenapa?" Kris bersila tangan.

"Hm~ I'll meet cutie boy. And I want making love~" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Kris. Kris menjulurkan lidahnya muak.

"Hah~ whatever!"

"Haha~ Aku serius Kris!" Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka saat menatap wajah Kris yang malas dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyoto, 06:30 JST**

Pagi di ujung Desember yang dingin, kali ini Kris mengenakan _blazer_ putih selutut. Ia sudah hampir bersiap-siap untuk kerumah Kai.

Ia menata penampilannya. Mengambil kunci motornya sebelum manik matanya menatap tubuh telanjang Tao di balik selimut. Kris tersenyum menatap lelaki itu dengan tidur damainya.

Kris berjalan mendekat ke ujung ranjang. Mengusap surai hitam Tao. "Aku pergi dulu Panda," Ia sedikit melumat bibir Tao.

"Eungh~" Tao menggeliat merasakan gelitikan di mimpinya.

Kris kembali tersenyum lembut, mengeratkan selimut Tao. Lalu beranjak pergi menuju garasi dimana motornya terletak.

.

.

.

.

**.oOKAISOOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai sudah berada di tempat latihan menunggu Chanyeol, semalaman ini ia terjaga akibat badan Kyungsoo yang sedikit demam. Membuatnya begitu khawatir dan enggan untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dirasa panas badan Kyungsoo sedikit menurun pagi ini, ia meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk memulai aktifitasnya sendiri.

Buk!

Buk!—Kai memainkan bet pemukul. Berjalan gusar sambil sesekali menatap jam di dinding. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol. _"Padahal kemarin ia datang pagi buta sekali~"_ bisik Kai dalam hati.

.

"Wah~ kau sudah siap?" Kai menoleh saat suara bass menginstrupsinya. Kai mengeryit bingung, masalahnya yang di depannya sekarang ini bukan Chanyeol melainkan Kris.

"Chanyeol kemana?"

"Ia akan memperkosa seseorang." Kris berlalu kedalam ruangan meninggalkan Kai yang sekarang melongo hebat.

.

"Kau serius?"

.

"Tentu saja. Ck! cepatlah aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain!"

Kai berdecak sebal. "Cih! Aku lebih memilih Chanyeol dari pada kau~ tiang bendera."

"Aku mendengarmu Kai~"

Kai membekap mulutnya dan menunduk kikuk, lalu berjalan mengikuti Kris kedalam ruangan gelap.

.

**Blam!** Kris membanting pintunya saat mereka sudah berada di dalam, tanpa aba-aba, Kris memukul Kai dengan kayu yang tersandar di samping pintu.

"Damn! Kau melawan tanpa permulaan." Kai mengusap ujung pipinya, ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan ruangan gelap. Dan tentu terlalu sulit untuk menemukan Kris berada.

"Tidak ada permulaan bagi Yakuza."

.

.

**BUK!**

.

Lagi…Kali ini Kris meninju perut Kai yang membuatnya terpental menabrak kotak kayu di pojok ruangan.

Kai menggeram, ia menyeret kotak kayu yang terpecah. Kai dapat melihat sebuah bayangan tinggi yang akan melayangkan kayu di depannya.

.

**BUK!**

.

Kris jatuh berlutut. Kai menjagal kakinya dengan sangat keras. Sebuah sumpah serapah ia layangkan untuk Kai.

.

**BUK!** Kris membalas dengan memukul kepala Kai. Kris tahu Kai pingsan akibat pukulannya terlalu keras, Kris juga bisa merasakan darah anyir menyesap indra penciumannya. "Ck! sial!"

Kris beranjak dengan berat hati ia menyeret kaki Kai untuk keluar. Ia hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan tenaganya untuk membopong Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Peluh keringat keluar dari dahinya. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka mata bulatnya. _"Oh~ mimpi buruk lagi," _desisnya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba membiaskan sang retina agar menyelaras. Ia memandangi ruangan di sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dan ini juga bukan kamar asrama Okiya.

"Dimana aku?"

Ia mencoba menerawang kembali kejadian tempo lalu. Matanya terbelalak saat ia mengingat secuil memorinya.

"Apa aku di tempat ahjushi itu?" Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya histeris. Badanya bergetar, ia mencoba menunduk dalam selimut.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ia berteriak keras saat menyadari bahwa bajunya sudah berganti dengan piyama besar yang di yakini milik ahjushi itu.

Kyungsoo melempar selimutnya ia meloncat dari ranjang itu. tangannya meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan langkah bergetar ia berlari keluar.

**Ceklek!**

**.**

**Bruk!**

.

.

Kyungsoo terpental. Ia mengusap dahinya, di tatapnya orang yang menabraknya tadi. Seorang wanita dengan baju coseplay ala maid Japan.

"Ah~ tuan Kyungsoo kau sudah bangun? Tuan Kai memintamu untuk tetap istirahat dan ini makananmu." Maid itu meletakan sepiring sarapan dengan susu di atas nakas.

_Tunggu…_

.

.

_Kai…._

.

.

"Nama lelaki paruh baya itu K-Kai?"

.

Maid tersenyum saat hendak keluar. "Apa tuan muda Kai terlihat seperti Om-om di matamu?"

Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Tuan muda Kai?"

Sang maid kembali tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat hendak beranjak pergi tiba-tiba tangan Kyungsoo mencegahnya. Maid mengeryit heran. "Why?"

"Dimana Kai?"

.

.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada pintu besar di ujung rumah ini. Ia sedikit bergetar menggigit bibirnya_. "K-kai? Kai? Kai? Apa benar itu Kai yang malam itu?" _

_._

Kyungsoo membuka pintu besar itu dengan masih bergetar. Ia mencondongkan kepalanya, manik matanya bertemu pada dua lelaki yang sekarang duduk di lantai dengan menempelkan daging segar di kepala mereka masing-masing. Pandangan Kyungsoo tertuju pada lelaki berkulit tan dengan pipi lebam dan daging segar di kepalanya.

Entah refleksi dari mana~ Kyungsoo berlari mendekat. Kai serta Kris menatap Kyungsoo kaget.

**Grep!**

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat sehingga keseimbangan Kai oleng, dan mereka terjatuh. Ritme detak jantung memompa lebih kencang di antara keduanya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lalu menyeruakkan kepalanya di dada Kai, ia sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar detak jantung Kai yang begitu keras.

Kai tersenyum di bawah Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap rambut Kyungsoo sayang. "Are you okay?" Kai dapat merasakan gelengan kepala yang menggelitik dadanya.

.

.

"Cih! Berhenti melakukan lovely dovey disini! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ini Kai!" Kris mengoar lalu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo yang menindih Kai.

"Iri!" Kai berdecak sebal sambil berdiri terduduk dan meletakan daging segar di kepalanya lagi.

Namun Kris tidak menghiraukan umpatan Kai saat merasakan ponselnya bordering. Ia sedikit menjauh untuk mengangkatnya.

Dua insan yang kini di lingkupi aura canggung kini tengah tersenyum sambil menatap satu sama lain. Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya saat merasa panas menjalar di pipinya.

"Kau aman sekarang," ucap Kai sembari mengelus pipi Kyungsoo yang masih tertunduk. Kai sedikit mendongakkan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kai merangkak mendekati Kyungsoo, memiringkan kepalanya. Mengecup kilas bibir Kyungsoo. Bukan Kai namanya jika ia merasa puas hanya dengan mengecup, ia hendak melumat bibir kissable Kyungsoo.

**BUK!**

Kris menepuk bahu Kai dan menarik dua pasangan itu menjauh. "Sudah ku bilang berhenti bercinta di depanku! Kita ada tugas Kai!" kali ini Kris menatap Kai dengan tatapan serius.

Kai hampir saja mau protes, namun niatnya ia urungkan akibat tatapan mematikan yang berasal dari Kris.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo lagi. "Kembali ke kamarku. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi maid di sini. Arra? Aku akan segera kembali." Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Kai menuntun Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan menghantarkan Kyungsoo ke kamar miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi di mana?" Kai berucap tanpa memandang Kris di sampingnya. Kali ini mereka pergi dengan mobil milik Kai.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

"Kau tidak salah?" Kai melotot 19kearah Kris dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Taman kanak-kanak?" Kai kembali mengeryit heran.

"Yeah!"

.

Kai mengikuti Kris yang turun dari mobil. Mereka mendekat, sembunyi di balik pohon rindang besar. Kris dan Kai menatap gedung kecil bertulis 'Play group' dengan guru cantik di depan gedung itu.

"Kau harus membunuhnya."

Kai menatap wanita di depan gedung itu. "Wanita itu?" ucap Kai bertanya.

"Bukan! Tepatnya yang itu—" Kai mengikuti arah tangan Kris yang jatuh pada sosok di samping wanita itu.

.

.

**DEG!**

.

Kai terbelalak kaget. Ia bergetar, tubuhnya berangsur menjauh dari tempat. "KAU GILA KRIS!"

Kris berdecak sebal. Ia memandang Kai remeh. "You are **LOSER**!" Kris menekan setiap pengucapanya.

.

.

Kai tertunduk di tanah. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Peluh keringat serta detakan jantung gelisah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

.

.

"_Bagaimana bisa a-aku membunuh—anak—kecil tak berdosa?" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC!**

**.**

**Akhirnya.. setelah septa mencari pencerahan dari ustad Soman, jadi stalker di dorm EXO. Dan bertapa di kamar KaiSoo. /plakplakplak.**

**Septa mendapatkan ide untuk meneruskan fiction ini! Fiuuhhh~ *ngelapkeringat* **

**Biasanya septa kalau nulis fic harus ada music pengiringnya. Nah~ gegara music pengiring fic ini lagunya YUI – GOOD-BYE DAYS. Dan lagu itu lagi ilang entah kemana~. Jadi septa kok kayak berasa ada yang kurang ngena gitu ya? o.O atau—hanya perasaan septa aja? **

**Menurut readers gimana? *hug* mian ya kalau mengecewakan~ T_T**

**Woah~ Septa sangat terharu demi apa sumpah banyak bgt yang nunggu + nagih fic ini! Gyaaaaaaa septa mencintai kalian 3 :* :***

**Dan~ tada! Ini adalah Fic terpanjang~ yang pernah septa buat. Wkwkwkwks :D *bangga sendiri* *digorok* **

**Apa lagi ya? emm—balas review aja deh~ udah kangen pake bgt! Ama kalian cemua :* :p **

**BIGTHANKSTO:**

**.**

**Devinatan98 : ne~ ini udah lanjut kok^^**

**Adinda . faradisa : u,u mian~ ne~ hug:( ne~ ini udah lanjut^^**

**Guest1 : hueee T_T**

**Needtexotic : ne~ ini udah pada bersatu kok :D mian ne~ u,u**

**Mrs. ChoiKyu : iyaaaa chingu-yaaa imiss you too :* ini udah lanjut beb._.**

**Melina. putri79 : ne~ ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

**206 : yup! Itu semacam zombie/vampire :D**

**Kim Ray Ah : woah~ thankyou^^ ne, ini udah lanjut mian ne lama :(**

**IAM JYJ's Stand nu EXOtic : haha disini udah kagak menderita kan~ :D**

**JaeRyeoCloudnia : nih disini udah nyempil kristao-nya :D **

**Rio : ne, ini udah balik kok. Thankyou^^**

**EXOFujoshi : hehe ini udah panjang kan /plak**

**Shim jiseun : thankyou~ itu makhluk gaib /plak thankyou :)**

**RiyoungSuhoWife : yah disini si baekki kagak muncul T_T /pundung**

**Golden13 : iyaaa udah balik kok udah diterusin nih, thankyou ^^**

**Pyolipops : ne, ini udah lanjuttt^^**

**Joy'ers312 : gyaa maapin septa udah bikin kamu jemuran beb._. wah~ kamu dari bali? Yah~ sayang kemaren kita gak ketemu. U,u thankyou ya^^**

**TwinsAkaThe X : Oke, dear~ ini udah lanjut kok :D**

**Baekhyunnie : chankyou! Chap depan mungkin :p ne, yg hot deh iya deh ._. oke kaisoo jang emang! :D thankyou dear~**

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So : thankyou ne ini udah dilanjut dear~ **

**HungryBirds : pegangan dong kalo bingung. Ne, ini udah lanjut^^**

**Nickyun : wah thankyou^^ ne, ini udah lanjut kok beb :D**

**TAO Bbuingbbuing : ini udah ada si TAO nyempil woooyyy ._.**

**Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics : ne, no problem dear~ eh anak kecil dilarang nangkep cd nc! *pasangmukagarang* ne, hwaiting! Thankyou saengi~ ohya, miss youuuuuu :***

**Taeminies : hehe mianhaeyo~**

**Liaonduts : karna kamu udah review 7 kali sekaligus, aku kasih thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou 7 kali /plak :D**

**Fariies : wtf of you! :p I feel I'm so awkward if you mention me. Fiuh~ I like love silent hill home coming dari pada yg terbaru ris._.**

**Taeby : woah~ you've welcome^^ thankyou bangettttttt~ banget~ and I hope you like it more :)**

**Georgina Rocha Sanchez : iya tidakpapa. Ne~ thankyou. Ini udah dilanjut dear~**

**KEEPBEEF OXY : Yeaahh~ You've welcome^^ gyaaa thankyou^^ iya ini udah llanjut dear~ salam kenal juga. Hoho, email? Err kamu kasih aku nomer hpmu aja deh ntar aku sms :D**

**SaranghaeKAIDO : Hehe mian mian~ ini udah dilanjut oke dear~ **

**Sari nur hanifah : yah itu sejenih makhluk gaib dear~ wks :D haha lol, thankyou^^**

**Guest2 : ini udah lanjut dear~ thankyou!**

**Rae96 : wah~ thankyou so much dear~^^**

**Zetta ichi kyu : ne~ ryorin gwaenhanayo :) ini udah update beb ._.**

**Eqka. Loveu : haha lol~ thankyou kamu udah review langsung 7 kali. Dan kamu gak usah skip2 lagi karna disini gak ada nc :D eonni gak marah kalo km nyekip nc, itu kan kesadaran kamu sendiri dear~ and.. thankyou ya^^**

**.**

**.**

**AKHIRNYA BISA BALAS RIPIUW KALIAN ATU2 LAGI :* :* **

**Sebenernya, septa tadi habis mendaki gunung :D dan pulang2 udah dapet ide kayak gini. Abis ini mau nerusin syndrome addict :D**

**Semoga readers gak kecewa sama septa u,u **

**Oyeeee HAPPY NEW YEAR! Chingu-deul, Saengi-deul dan Eonni-deul~ ^^**

**Dan untuk menambah SEMANGAT TOLONG BERI AKU ASUPAN REVIEW CINTA KALIAN *Tebar CD NC-AN KaiSoo :* **

**LAST, BE A GOOD REDERS AND DON'T BE SIDERS! **

**AYOOOOO REVIEW! SEPTAAA DOAIN YANG REVIEW TAMBAH CANTIK / GANTENG :***

**REVIEW ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

IF YOU HATED ME OR CHARA! PLEASE GO **AWAY!**

.

.

**YAOI! TYPO! **

**.**

**.**

**Septaaa**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kai tertunduk di tanah. Mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Peluh keringat serta detakan jantung gelisah menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"_Bagaimana bisa a-aku membunuh—anak—kecil tak berdosa?" _

.

.

**Bruk!** Kris menghimpit tubuh Kai di pohon, ia mencekik leher Kai. "Listen me loser—" sedikit memberi jeda pada pengucapannya yang terdengar memuakkan. "Jika kau tidak dapat membunuh anak itu. kau tidak akan pernah mempunyai nyali."

.

.

**SRAK! **Kris menghempaskan tubuh Kai kesamping lebih tepatnya agar memusat pada anak kecil itu—dengan menstabilkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

**.**

**.**

**DOR!**

**.**

**.**

KRAK!—Kai menjatuhkan pistolnya lalu menunduk, ia telah membunuh anak kecil itu. membunuh—bahkan Kai ikut berpikir bagaimana perasaan orang tua dari anak itu.

.

.

**DOR!**

.

.

Kai mendongak, matanya terbelalak. Ia kini menatap gadis—sang guru—yang telah terjatuh dengan berlumur darah pada sisi kupingnya.

"Shit! Kenapa kau membunuhnya juga?" Kai menatap Kris geram.

.

"Dia tadi melihatmu bodoh." Kris berdecih, ia kembali melangkah kedalam mobil mereka. Kai mengeryit tak habis pikir, _mengapa ada orang setega itu?_

.

"Cepat!" Kris berteriak di balik mobil, menginstrupsi lelaki tan itu agar mempercepat langkahnya.

.

Mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyususri keramaian kota Kyoto. Kai menelaah semua kejadian tadi, ia bersandar pada kursi mobil, memandang keramaian kota dengan tatapan kosong.

.

**Drrtttt Drrrrrrttt**—sesaat, ia tersadar dengan suara getaran ponselnya. Ia menatap ponsel itu mengeryit.

.

**From :** Mom

**Subject :** Me

**Text : **

Kai! Ini aku Kyungsoo~ hehe, aku sedang bersama ibumu, dia menanyaiku banyak sekali. aku sangat gugup. Oh iya kata ibumu kalau kau harus pulang cepat.

PS : Ini perintah :p

.

.

Kai terkikik geli saat membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo—dengan menggunakan ponsel ibunya. _"Argh, mengapa bisa dia begitu lucu."_ Kai bergumam, hanya dengan membaca ketikan huruf-huruf saja telah membuat hatinya berdebar namun terkesan nyaman.

.

"_Aku jadi merindukannya…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**.oOKAISOOo.**

.

.

.

.

.

_**13 : 45 JST – Kyoto Street, Okiya tea **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chanyeol bersiul di setiap langkah panjangnya memasuki rumah teh. Ini masih siang, otomatis masih sangat sepi karna rumah teh sendiri buka setiap malam hari.

.

Srek!—Chanyeol menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada tiang besar saat melihat bayangan seseorang sedang berjalan keluar.

.

.

**BRUK!**

.

Bayangan itu jatuh pingsan—atau mati entahlah—akibat senapan dari Chanyeol menggunakan kartu dadu yang runcing dan menyayat leher pemilik bayangan tersebut.

.

Chanyeol kembali berjalan memasuki gedung sebelah, yang diasumsikan adalah gedung asrama geisha. Ia sedikit menunduk akibat pembatas tembok yang lebih rendah dari tubuhnya.

.

.

"Dapat! Ternyata kita sehati kk~" Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan namun nampak terlihat konyol, manik matanya tanpa sengaja menatap jendela atas di lantai 3. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat seorang lelaki cantik yang menyibakan korden jendela dan membuka jendela itu.

.

Chanyeol menatap sekelilingnya. Mencoba mencerna bagaimana ia bisa ke atas tanpa masuk ke dalam gedung ini.

.

Di sudut posisinya, ia melihat pembatas tembok yang berbentuk seperti selancar. Namun hanya setengahnya saja dan keatasnya berbentuk lurus. Chanyeol berpikir ia dapat melewati tembok yang cukup rendah dan melewati tembok berbentuk selancar itu.

.

Lalu matanya kembali terfokus mencari objek lain. Dan jenius! "Jika aku menaiki tembok itu lalu keatas sebelum mencapai tembok yang lurus aku bisa menggapai ranting pohon sehingga tubuhkan tidak akan jatuh. Lalu saat mencapai balkon lantai 2 aku tinggal merangkak pada tembok yang timbul! Gess! Ini begitu mudah! Aku adalah ahli panjat tebing." Chanyeol bergumam menimang-nimang rencananya sendiri.

.

.

Ia menatap lurus pada tembok itu, lalu ranting, dan setelahnya balkon.

.

Hap! Chanyeol telah berlari dan melompat pada tembok rendah—meloncat mencapai tembok berbentuk selancar—sedikit licin dan ia harus mencapai ranting pohon—menarik tubuh panjangnya untuk terus berjalan.

.

.

Buk!—ia sudah mencapai balkon lantai dua. Ia berlari cepat namun tanpa meninggalkan jejak suara, seperti angin—dan—Tap! Tap Tap!—ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai dengan menggoserkan alas sepatunya, ia menarik tangannya hingga merenggangkan ototnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengedikan bahunya—bersiap-siap.

.

.

Ia merangkak pada tembok-tembok yang berkerak, ia mencoba untuk sesantai mungkin. Agar tidak panik dan bercucur keringat. Ia semakin mengembangkan senyum kemenangan saat ia menggapai besi balkon lantai 3.

.

Hap! Ia meloncat. Merenggangkan ototnya kembali. Ia berjalan mengendap menuju jendela yang di buka Baekhyun tadi.

.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya mengintip kedalam, ia kini menatap Baekhyun yang memunggunginya. Chanyeol berjalan masuk—karna jendela berukuran besar ia dapat memasukinya dengan mudah—dengan langkah ringan mencoba tidak bersuara.

.

.

Seph! Chanyeol mengarahkan kain kecil—yang sebelumnya telah di beri aroma bius—pada hidung Baekhyun.

.

**BRUK**—Sebelum Baekhyun pingsan Chanyeol telah menopang tubuh itu. ia memapah Baekhyun lalu menggendongnya. Ia nampak berpikir sebentar, bagaimana ia akan menuruni gedung ini. Tidak mungkin jika ia kembali merangkak sementara menggendong Baekhyun itu tidak mungkin.

.

Hingga akhirnya ia menarik korden pada jendela Baekhyun yang ukurannya lumayan panjang. Menalikan korden itu pada ujung Balkon. Merasa talian itu sudah kencang—ia menuruni gedung dengan meluncur pada korden yang tela ia talikan.

.

.

.

**BRUK!** Karna korden itu hanya mencapai bawah lantai dua, membuat Chanyeol terjatuh cukup tinggi. Ia merintih karna pantatnya sakit sedang tubuhnya ditindih Baekhyun. Ia juga mengibaskan tangannya dan meniup tangannya. Akibat meluncur tadi yang otomatis telapaknya harus bergesek pada kain korden kasar. Dan itu sangat panas serta perih.

.

.

Chanyeol mendaratkan tubuh Baekhyun pada kursi mobil di samping kursi kemudi. Ia menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada sisi kiri karna Baekhyun masih pingsan. Chanyeol menyeringai dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

Dilumatnya bibir plum milik Baekhyun. "Kita akan bersenang-senang baby." Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali berposisi mengemudi dengan jarinya yang menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata bibir lelaki lebih manis."

**BRUUUUMMMM**

Mobil Chanyeol melesat dengan kecepatan maksimum. Menuju rumahnya dan Kris.

.

.

.

**.oOKaisooOo.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Shit!" Kris mengumpat saat melihat segerombol polisi mengahadangi jalannya. Sebenarnya mereka akan pulang ke Kyoto namun di garis pemisah Kyoto dan Tokyo sedang ada pengoprasian.

.

Kris menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang menyeringai. "Kita akan bermain!" Kai mengangguk.

.

Tok—salah satu polisi mengetuk kaca mobil milik Kris. "Silahkan keluar." Kris mengikuti intrupsi sang polisi, ia kini keluar dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

.

.

"SIM tolong."

"Tidak ada."

.

.

"Ah~ baiklah kita apakan pemuda ini!" Sang polisi mengatupkan tongkatnya ditangan dengan senyum kemenangan, ia memandang Kris jeli. "Ck! aku benci dengan bocah."

.

"Oh! Come one man! Kita hanya bermain-main okay?"

.

.

**BUK!**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat setelah Kris membalas ucapan dan menoleh pada sang polisi, dengan refleksi tangannya gatal untuk tidak memukul wajah tua bangka menyedihkan itu.

.

.

**DOR!**

**.**

**.**

**DOR!**

.

Rekan polisi yang lain menyenapkan pistol keatas saat melihat Kris terus memukuli satu polisi tadi, sontak semua orang yang sedang menjalani pengecekan pun menunduk dan memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing. Dua rekan polisi tadi segera menghampiri Kris dengan waspada, mereka berjalan memutari Kris.

.

"What?" Kris mencoba memainkan wajahnya dengan tampang bodoh.

.

"Bitch!" Satu polisi geram, ia mengepalkan—mengayunkan tangannya

.

.

KREK! Sebelum satu polisi lain memukul Kris sudah menahannya dan membengkokan persendian tulangnya. Sontak saja polisi itu meringis kesakitan.

.

.

**DOR!**

**.**

**.**

**DOR!**

.

.

.

Dua polisi itu terjatuh melutut dengan waktu yang bersamaan, Kai menyeringai di balik mobil lalu menutup kaca mobilnya. Kris mengibaskan tangannya seolah jijik karna telah menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang tubuh para polisi sialan itu.

"Kerja bagus Kai." Kris tersenyum kemenangan saat memasuki mobil, ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil kembali.

.

.

**BUK!**

**.**

**.**

**BUK!**

.

.

Dengan tanpa perasaan Kris melindaskan mobilnya pada tubuh-tubuh polisi, yang kini tengah bercucur darah dengan organ yang keluar dimana-mana.

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya bosan menatap Kris yang suka mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh satu lagi. Kita akan ke Tokyo lagi besok, kuharap kau istirahat sekarang."

Saat ini mereka telah sampai dirumah Kai, Kris memasukan mobil Kai menuju garasi, lalu mengambil motor _horizon _miliknya.

"Nah kita juga akan bersama Chanyeol."

"Syukurlah," gumam Kai.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Kris mendeathglare Kai yang kini hanya menunjukan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dengan cengiran ala Chanyeol.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas, "Dasar bocah."

.

**Bruuummm!**

"Cih! Kau juga bocah." Kai berbalik memasuki rumahnya sesaat sebelum ia mengumpati Kris.

.

.

.

.

Kai menelan air liurnya susah payah saat memasuki kamarnya, karna sekarang matanya melebar berbinar menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memilih-milih pakaiannya di dalam lemari. Bukan hanya itu, karna Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan handuk kecil yang melilit di pinggangnya.

.

.

**GREP!**

.

"Gyaa!" sontak Kyungsoo berteriak kaget saat merasakan dekapan tubuh seseorang dari belakang.

.

Kyungsoo mencoba menolehkan kepalanya, Blusshhhh—rona merah padam menyelubungi pipi chubby-nya. "E—eum ma—maaf aku hanya tidak mendengarmu masuk."

.

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, namun membalasnya dengan menautkan bibir mereka. Mengecup ringan bibir Kyungsoo yang menjadi candunya. Karna tidak ada penolakan, Kai menambah intonasi ciumannya menjadi lebih menuntut. Ia membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo sehingga berhadapan langsung dengannya lalu menekan kepala Kyungsoo agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Eungh—" Kyungsoo mengerang saat bibir bawahnya digigit dengan gigi-gigi Kai yang terasa tajam, Kai pun tidak menyiakannya, di masukinya mulut Kyungsoo yang terasa hangat. Ia menyusuri stiap inci isi mulut Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya. Kyungsoo merasa tergelitik dengan lidah Kai yang terasa hangat. Sentuhan-sentuhan volt mulai menyengat pada keduanya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerang kecil menikmati bagaimana gelinjangan dalam tubuhnya.

"Hosh..hosh.." mereka melepas tautan saat merasa kekurangan oksigen.

Kyungsoo menekan lututnya sambil menunduk mengatur nafas. "Ka—kai—seharusnya kau makan dulu. Eo—eomma sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan."

.

"Eh? Ibu?" Kai mengeryit saat mendengar lontaran Kyungsoo. '..sejak kapan ia memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan eomma.'

.

Blush~ Kyungsoo kembali merona. "Em y—ya. ibumu menyuruhku memanggil begitu."

.

.

Kai hanya membulatkan mulutnya 'Oh' "Seharusnya Ibu tahu kalau makananku sudah ada disini." Kai menyeringai mendekati Kyungsoo yang kini berjalan mundur. Dengan sekali sentakan Kai mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dan kembali menciumi wajah Kyungsoo.

.

Kyungsoo mengerang dengan tangan memukuli dada Kai. "Aku serius—engh—Kai!"

.

Kai melepas tautan mereka dengan terkikik. "Baiklah—ayo!"

.

"Sebentar!" Kai menoleh mengeryit bingung menatap Kyungsoo. "Apa lagi?"

.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, rona merah dipipinya kini semakin padam seperti tomat. "Bi—biarkan aku memakai pakaian dulu."

.

Kai menyeringai. "Ah~ silahkan!" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan malas. "Kau keluarlah!" Kyungsoo mencoba memutar tubuh besar Kai namun ia tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukannya.

.

"Tidak! tidak! aku ingin melihatmu berpakaian!"

.

Blushhh~ Kali ini bukan hanya pipi Kyungsoo yang padam tapi seluruh wajah Kyungsoo pun terasa panas. Yah walaupun Kai juga pernah melihat tubuh telanjangnya tapi sama saja kan dia punya rasa malu.

.

"K—kai!" Kyungsoo merengek memukul-mukul dada Kai.

.

Kai menangkap tangan Kyungsoo dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Haha~ baiklah tuan putri!" Kai berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang semakin bulshing. Dengan kekehannya Kai berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oOKAISOOo.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! hyung! wake up!"

.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. Karna sedari tadi ia sampai rumah, Tao telah menghujami beribu pertanyaan pada Chanyeol. Dan Tao sedari tadi pun menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Baekhyun yang tak sadar-sadar.

.

.

"Jadi dia yang ingin kau perkosa?" Kris berbisik pada Chanyeol, kini mereka ber-empat berada di ruang tamu bersofa. Kris duduk disamping Chanyeol memandang kearah Tao yang sedari tadi bersimpuh mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Yah." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dan kau membunuhnya?" Kris bertanya lagi dengan raut wajah bingung.

.

"Tidak mungkin aku membunuhnya bodoh! Aku hanya membiusnya sebentar lagi juga bangun."

.

.

"HYUNG!" Tao berteriak saat dirasa Baekhyun telah sadar, ia memeluk Bakhyun dengan begitu erat.

.

.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi. Saat dirasa retina matanya sudah membias, yang dilihat kini hanya dua lelaki err tampan yang duduk di sofa menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartaikan.

.

.

Tunggu!

.

.

Tunggu dulu!

.

.

Err sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini!

.

.

Sontak Baekhyun melepas tubuh seseorang yang sedari tadi memeluknya. Baekhyun kembali mengerjap tak percaya. "TAOOOO!" mereka kembali berpelukan dengan sangat erat. perasaan lega merembes di sekitarnya. Baekhyun sangat senang karna Tao belum mati dan kini tengah berada dalam rengkuhannya.

.

"Bagaimana bisa? Lalu ini dimana? Mengapa aku berada disini?" Baekhyun menghujami Tao dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan, Tao hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

.

"Nah~ tadi kau di tolong dia hyung. dia yang membawamu dari asrama geisha kemari." Tao menunjuk Chanyeol.

.

"Kau pencuri itu kan?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol seolah mengidimikasi. Karna tadi dia melihat Chanyeol merangkak di pohon.

.

"Niatnya tadi dia menculikmu Hyung. bahkan dia ingin memperkosamu."

.

"YAK!" reflek Baekhyun menutupi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya layak wanita. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan horror.

Semua tertawa terkekeh, kecuali Baekhyun yang memandang mereka bingung. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak hyung! kau hanya terlihat konyol."

.

.

.

.

"Apa Kyungsoo juga disini Tao—ah?" Baekhyun bertanya sesaat setelah aura canggung melingkupi mereka.

Tao menggeleng dengan raut sedih. "Di asrama geisha juga tidak ada." Baekhyun menyambung ucapanya dengan raut sedih pula. "Bagaimana kalau kita cari lagi Tao—ah?" Tao menatap Baekhyun berbinar. "Ide bagus!"

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kris dengan seringai. Mereka—Kris dan Chanyeol—menghadangi jalan Baekhyun dan Tao yang kini sudah beranjak.

"Kalian mau kemana eum? Jangan pikir kalian bisa dengan mudahnya pergi begitu saja!"

.

**.**

**GLEP!—**Baekhyun dan Tao saling berpandangan, melempar pandangan seolah berkata—_neraka—shit! aku lupa ada dua monster disini—Lalu bagaimana ini Tao?—matilah kita Hyung…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**TBC!**

* * *

**Huaaaa septaaa back! :p**

**Maaf septa ini lagi di desa u,u masa hibernasi :p jadi di sini itu sinyalnya susaaaaaaahhhh banget ini aja septa harus manjet genting dulu **

**Haduh septa galau. Dari pada sinyal ngilang lagi septa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karna tidak membalas review kalian :( mianhae~**

**Dan seperti biasa, semoga readers-deul gak kecewa sama septa :)**

**Thanks for SamKangg and Nadya yang udah ngingetin sama utang-utang septa^^ dan yang lainnya juga *maaf gak bisa nyebut satu-satu* yang selalu nungguin FF abal gaje dari septa :) aaa aku mencintai kalian begitu banyak :*  
**

**Oke, udahan ya~**

**KAISOO SHIPPER SUARANYA MANA?**

**Review please~ ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**ITS YAOI PIRE YAOI! IF YOU DOESN'T LIKE PLEASE GO AWAY!**

**.**

**.**

**NC LEMON GAK SEDAP! SMUT! TYPO BERTEBARAN! **

**.**

**.**

**Septaaa~**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

"Kalian mau kemana eum? Jangan pikir kalian bisa dengan mudahnya pergi begitu saja!"

.

**.**

**GLEP!—**Baekhyun dan Tao saling berpandangan, melempar pandangan seolah berkata—_neraka—shit! aku lupa ada dua monster disini—Lalu bagaimana ini Tao?—matilah kita Hyung…_

.

.

Chanyeol tak melepas seringainya, ia berjalan lambat mendekati Baekhyun. Dengan tatapan bahwa ia akan meng—iya-iya-kan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku sayang, setidaknya biarkan aku merasakan tubuhmu dulu," bisik Chanyeol seduktif tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

**Slurp!**—Chanyeol menjilat kuping kiri Baekhyun, membuat sang empu merinding menikmati sensasi sengatan listrik pada sekujur tubuhnya.

"Eungh," tanpa bisa dicegah sebuah erangan keluar pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin semangat mengulum telinga Baekhyun, lidahnya mulai berjalan menggelitiki kuping itu.

Tao hanya melongo di samping Baekhyun, ia tak habis pikir bahwa Chanyeol berani melakukannya dengan adanya empat pasang mata disana, dirinya dan Kris. Aura panas semakin merembes di sekitar mereka. Tao mencoba untuk mensterilkan dirinya, ia sedikit merinding.

"Yah!" kaget Tao saat merasakan tangannya di cengkram, ia menatap kesamping mendapati Kris yang menatap mesum dirinya.

"Panda, ayo kita lakukan seperti semalam, dan lihatlah mereka! Mereka membuatku horny." Kris mencoba memasang wajah memelas, ia merengek saat menunjuk adegan Chanyeol—bercinta—dengan—Baekhyun.

Tao menatap Kris _horror_, ia juga sedikit geli akibat rengekan Kris yang terdengar mengerikan. Tao bungkam. Ia sebenarnya mau menolak. Tapi—yah siapa sih yang tidak terangsang jika melihat sepasang kasih _making love_ di depan kalian.

Karna merasa tidak ada respon, tak ada anggukan dan tak ada gelengan. Kris mengasumsikan sendiri bahwa itu adalah anggukan. "Diam berarti ingin! Come one panda! Aku akan bermain halus~"

Dengan sekali hentak, Kris membopong tubuh Tao. Namun sebelum mereka beranjak Kris menatap Chanyeol dan melempari bantal sofa.

"Damn!" Chanyeol mengerang karna kegiatan 'mari—menerkam—Baekhyun' harus berhenti sejenak. Chanyeol mengarahkan tatapan kematian pada sang pelempar bantal.

"Jangan lakukan disini bodoh!" ucap Kris dengan datarnya lalu mulai berjalan—dengan membopong Tao—menuju kamarnya.

.

Dalam kesempatan sejenak ini, Baekhyun mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri tentang bagaimana sisi sensitifnya yang begitu mudah terangsang. Ia menoleh saat nafasnya kembali steril. Manik matanya jatuh pada Chanyeol. Ia semakin memandang ngeri, karna wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat err menjijikan namun juga menggairahkan, kini tengah menjilat bibirnya.

**Bruk!**

"Awww!" Baekhyun mengerang saat tubuhnya terhempas pada sofa, tak salah lagi ia menatap kedepan dan si tubuh raksasa itu mendekatinya dengan sedikit menunduk.

Baekhyun mencoba tidak berkontak mata dengan Chanyeol, karna Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan mata yang terus menatapnya intens. Chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk mengulum bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun terpejam juga. Baekhyun mencoba tidak menikmati bibir Chanyeol, tapi _"..damn! Chanyeol terlalu pintar untuk memainkan bibirnya," _batin Baekhyun.

Karna terlalu banyak berpikir hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Chanyeol sudah beranjak menuju ujung kaos Baekhyun, menggelitik perut datar miik Baekhyun, semakin keatas semakin ia menemukan _nipple_ keras Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai di balik lumatannya, nipple Baekhyun yang kini sudah menegang ia pelintir dengan kedua jari-jarinya.

"Euumm—" Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya saat kesempatan Baekhyun mendesah, lidahnya terjulur untuk menggapai lidah Baekhyun, mengajaknya untuk bermain. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam saja. Lidahnya tak lupa untuk menjelajahi mulut Baekhyun, giginya menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun memberikan aksen agar ciuman itu lebih menuntut.

Chanyeol mencoba menuntun kaki Baekhyun untuk melingkar pada punggungnya. Karna posisi mereka disofa—dengan Chanyeol yang menindih Baekhyun. Sedikit tidak nyaman memang. _"whatever I'll do it.."_ Chanyeol bergumam.

Kedua tangan kekar Chanyeol mulai beringas meremas seluruh bagian sensitive Baekhyun—dari mulai dada—perut—paha—hingga terakhir membuat Baekhyun menjerit, karna juniornya di remas oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berusaha membuka belt celana Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun bisa merasakan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang kasar dan tebal menggerayangi juniornya. Membuatnya tersengat libido yang meningkat.

"Fuck me!" Baekhyun terlonjak saat telapak kekar itu mengocok juniornya, posisi mereka sungguh membuat Baekhyun tersiksa. Dihimpit tubuh Chanyeol yang besar dan berada di sofa yang sempit, sungguh ia tidak bisa bergerak sekali pun.

Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat kaos Baekhyun agar terlepas, sekalian ia juga merampas semua macam kain yang menempel di tubuh Baekhyun hingga lelaki di bawahnya ini telanjang bulat. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun puas dengan seringai mesum terkembang di sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga kini tubuh Baekhyun ada di pangkuannya, Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Karna kehabisan stok bernapas, mereka pun melepas tautan hingga benang saliva melemer di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Clep—clep—suara kecipak lidah Chanyeol yang tengah menjilati nipple Baekhyun, tak puas hanya menjilat. Ia pun menggigit nipple Baekhyun yang sudah mengeras. Otomatis Baekhyun meremasi rambut Chanyeol meminta untuk melakukan lagi. Karna tak puas hanya nipple kiri yang di permainkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol agar mengulum nipple yang sebelahnya lagi. Namun akibatnya nipple kiri Baekhyun juga ikut tertarik hingga daging itu mencuat kemerahan. Baekhyun mengerang tertahan.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi sayang~ dan asal kau tahu.. aku tidak suka menggunakan foreplay," bisik Chanyeol seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dari pangkuannya. Ia meminta tolong Baekhyun untuk membuka resliting celananya. Baekhyun tercengang karna sekali ia membuka, junior Chanyeol telah menengang dengan kokohnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya malu, ia juga membayangkan berbagai hal yang akan terjadi. Namun fantasinya terpotong karna—yang benar saja kini kedua tangan Chanyeol tengah mendorong pinggang Baekhyun, memposisikan juniornya agar pas kedalam hole milik Baekhyun.

"AAAKKK! STOPP!"

"Tidak bisa baby~ssshh.." lain Baekhyun lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, karna yang ia rasakan juniornya tengah diremas-remas dalam hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mencengkram rambut Chanyeol, karna posisi Baekhyun yang diatas otomatis membuat tusukan junior Chanyeol lebih dalam. Hingga sedalam menyentuh porstat miliknya.

"Ouuuuhhhhh! Hyaaaaa!" Baekhyun menjerit antara perih dan nikmat. Ia juga mencondongkan badannya hingga seolah dadanya menantang Chanyeol untuk di kecup—atau dilumat.

"Moreeesshhh Chann… harderssshhh fasstterssshh fuckkssmmeee.."

"I can! Ssshh baby!"

Sepasang sejoli itu pun terus menikmati surganya, hingga nama keduanya terlontar di mulut mereka masing-masing. Namun saat keheningan merayapi mereka, dan indra pendengaran mereka kembali merasakan teriakan—dan desahan dari kamar Kris, dan itu membangkitkan libido mereka. Hingga adegan-adegan berbau mesum pun terus berlangsung di rumah milik seorang yakuza tampan bernama Kris dan Chanyeol. –jangan tanyakan hingga kapan—jelas tak bisa terbayangkan lagi—

.

.

.

.

**.oOKAISOOo.**

.

.

.

.

.

_**19:30 JST - Yamaguchi-gumi Family Palace~**_

Rumah gold yang terkenal dengan sebutan Yamaguchi itu kini dalam nuansa ramai, berbagai bodyguard berlalu lalang di depan rumah yang lebih tepatnya di sebut gedung itu. Karna kabarnya aka nada acara pengumpulan Yakuza lusa pekan.

Kai—pewaris tunggal Yamaguchi family—hanya menundukkan kepala saat ia melewati para bodyguard itu, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia merasa begitu lengkap malam ini. Ia memasuki rumahnya yang di penuhi oleh maid sexy.

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata mereka sudah begitu dekat.." _Kai bergumam saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan Ibunya, saling membantu di dapur. Yang Kai tahu, Ibunya tidak pernah tersenyum secerah ini. _"Kurasa Kyungsoo itu malaikat..entahlah.."_ Kai mengedikkan bahunya heran, dan mulai berjalan mendekati mereka—Kyungsoo dan Ibunya—

"Ah~ sudah selesai? Apa kata Ayahmu?" Ibunya yang melihat kedatangan Kai langsung berbalik dan bertanya pada anaknya yang kini tengan menopang dagu di meja makan.

"Besok benar-benar harus ke Tokyo~" Kai menghembuska nafasnya. "Dengan Kris dan Chanyeol tentunya," sambungnya lagi.

"Tak apa! Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan bergizi untukmu, kau bisa fit besok."

Kai memutar bola matanya geram menatap Ibunya yang tertawa. "Oh God! Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Haha Ibu hanya merindukan Jongin kecilku.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut menatap Kai yang tengah mendengus sebal. _Ternyata dibalik sosoknya yang arogan tersimpan ketenangan,_ batin Kyungsoo lugu. Ia kembali berbalik mengenakan celemeknya dan menyiapkan makanan.

"Masakan Korea?" Kai mengeryit menatap Ibunya dan Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Cobalah.. Kyungie yang memasaknya.." Ibunya berkata bangga menunjuk Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum masam karna malu.

"Kyungie?" lagi-lagi Kai dibuat heran oleh dekatkah? Batinnya.

"Yah~ dia bisa masak loh.. coba saja enak sekali son~"

"Oke." Kai mengedikan bahunya acuh, dan mulai menyumpit makanan yang kini tersaji di atas mangkuk besar yang entahlah apa namanya yang pasti semua tercampur menjadi satu. Kai mencoba memakan sayurannya terlebih dahulu. Hm sayur saja bisa enak apalagi yang lainnya? Kai mulai menyumpit dengan sedikit rakus mengingat seharian ia bersama Kris dan belum makan apapun.

"Take care son~" Ibunya memperingatkan. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut menatap anak semata wayangnya yang sempat ia acuhkan beberapa tahun. _"..maafkan ibu nak.. ibu berjanji untuk memberi kehidupan yang lebih layak."_

"Kau juga makan Kyungie.." kembali Ibunya mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya melebarkan kedua matanya menatap namja tampan yang ia cintai itu nampak rakus saat makan.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, sebenarnya orang tua Kai itu tidak terlalu mengusurusi tentang asmara anak semata wayangnya mereka, semacam cinta bisa datang kepada siapapun dan dimanapun. Jadi, orang tua Kai tidak terlalu kaget jika Kai memilih seorang lelaki sebagai tambatan hatinya. Malah ibunya menyukai Kyungsoo. Ia manis, ceria, menggemaskan, dan bisa memasak. Well, bahkan wanita sekalipun dikalahkan olehnya.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ibu Kai bisa merasakan tangan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dan juga hembusan nafas berbau tembakau yang menambah kesan kematangan sosok tersebut. Ibu Kai hanya tertawa geli. Bahkan air mata menetes di sudut matanya. Terlalu bahagia memang.

Kai mengehntikan makannya sejenak, matanya menatap sebal pada Ayahnya yang baru saja datang dan mengganggu acara makan mereka. "Dad~ berhenti melakukan lovely dovey saat makan!"

"Anak kurang ajar! Kau yang saja tidak menunggu Ayahmu datang dan sudah melahap semua makanan disini."

Kyungsoo dan Ibu Kai hanya bisa tertawa. Tak pernah mereka pikirkan, sosok yang sama arogan dan keras kepala itu kini tengah berebut makanan layaknya anak kecil.

"Yah! Malu pada usiamu suamiku~"

"Setuju!" Kai mengacungkan ibu jarinya di depan wajah Ibunya, semua yang ada di ruang makan kini hanya tertawa bahagia, merasakan kelengkapan yang begitu langka.

"_Aku terlalu mencintai mereka.."_

.

.

**Buk!**

Kai menjatuh tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjangnya, ia menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Menatapnya dengan intens.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kau sedekat itu dengan keluargaku.."

"Aku mempunyai jurus tersendiri untuk mendekati calon mertua." Kyungsoo mengerling nakal, ia tersenyum kemenangan karna Kai mempercayai ucapannya.

Kai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo, mengelusi wajahnya. "Benarkah?" Kai menyeringai. Lalu mengecupi pipi Kyungsoo. Hingga berakhir di bibir kissable Kyungsoo. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, melumatnya dengan sangat pelan. Namun sesaat kemudian ciuman Kai lebih menuntut.

Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong dada Kai. "Sudahlah.. kau butuh istirahat Kai," ucapnya dengan mengecup pipi Kai. "Kau besok ke Tokyo kan? Ibumu juga mengajakku belanja jadi jangan lakukan apapun malam ini." Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya persis didepan wajah Kai yang nampak bosan.

"Tapi kau energiku Kyungsoo."

Blush!—Kyungsoo merasakan panas di sekujur wajahnya. Oke Kai hanya menyatakan ucapan _simple_ tapi kenapa kau merona padam Do Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi—mana mungkin aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menambah energiku."

Blushhhh—Kyungsoo semakin tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu saat Kai menunduk dan mengecupi leher jenjangnya. Kyungsoo meremas kemeja Kai yang sekarang nampak kusut. Tubuhnya menggelinjang karna Kai menghujaminya dengan kecupan kupu-kupu dan ribuan bekas kiss mark di lehernya.

"Ssshh Kaii—aahh." Kai hanya semakin gencar mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa seperti mengundangnya untuk berbuat lebih.

.

Cklek!

.

.

"Son~ kau belum menuntaskan pekerjaan—" Ibunya berkacak pinggang di tengah pintu kamar Kai.

"MOM!" Kai merutuki Ibunya yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi. Sontak Kai melempar bantal kearah Ibunya. Ibunya hanya terkikik geli menangkap bantal itu.

Kyungsoo merona merah padam, saat Kai sudah tidak menindihnya ia menelungkapkan tubuhnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berteriak sekeras mungkin menahan malu. _"Ah..mukaku!"_

.

.

**TBC!**

.

**Ummanya Kai ganggu banget sumpah! Septa kan mau ngintip mereka NCan -_- /abaikan/**

***wink* septa ngefly pas nulis bagian kaisoonya :D**

**Tapi septa ragu bagian NC baekyeol. Uuhh septa kan gak biasa nulis NC selain Kaisoo :p jadi kalo gak ngefeel maapin yak o.O **

**Tadinya mau dibikin END aja! Ngeliat kaisoo & family yang udah bahagia gitu aaaa -.- tapi karna septa baik hati yang belum negejelasin NCan Taoris jadinya ya di TBC aja. **

**REALLYBIGGERTHANKSTO :**

**Guest, Shin SeungGi, Minerva Huang, ayulopetyas11, 13ginger, the end, nicckendwi, siscaMinstalove, NicKyun, pyolipops, lovelySoo-ie, christiana, miyuk, zetta ichi kyu, BBCnindy, Mei, Kai, bubble gum bubble gum, preman gagal, needtexotic, Han Rae Soo, aiiu dfreaky, Augusteca, Flory KaiSoo 121401, sari nur hanifah, HyunJi, Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics, SuLay Daughter Forever, shin sung hyo, Kazuma B'tomat, Hisayuchi, ajib4ff, SooBaby1213, chanchan, park min ra, eqka loveu, Shin jiseun, Vhenatasya, AnonymousGirl, WulanExoticsDOuts, Deer Panda, SamKangg, Shira, jennychan, Vanesha, hatakehanahungry, RitSuka-HigaSashi, alfct, VDCho, baby kyungie.**

**Terimakasih yang udah review di chapter 9 review kalian gak nyante semua sumpah -_v tapi bikin septa ngefly aaa—tepar **

**Oiya kemaren ada yang review di chapter 8 maaf gak bales hehe dan untuk PopDut iya ciyuss kamu tahu banget kalau bagian itu terinspirasi sama ABRAHAM LINCOLN aaa gue fans berat Abraham /plak/ **

**Oiya yang punya game the sims 3 coba download EXO character deh ada Kaisoo & Taoris loohh :D di game itu Kainya keliatan muka mesum bibirnya sexy *wink***

**Okesip nyampe sini bacotan septa. See ya next time :***

**Next Chapter NC Kaisoo & Taoris haha :D**

**Review silahkan… :***


End file.
